GEONOSIS' ECHO
by Tlana Isimi
Summary: Was geschah, nachdem sich Anakin und Padmé in Dookus geheimem Hangar auf Geonosis in die Arme gefallen waren? Was hat uns George Lucas in seinem Bestreben, den Film nicht zu lange werden zu lassen, alles vorenthalten?
1. Chapter 1

**Arbeits-****Titel:** **GEONOSIS' ECHO**

**Autor/in:** Tlana Isimi

**Rating:** PG-16

**Status:** 8/?

**Zeitlinie:** PT, 22BBY, Episode II, unmittelbar während und nach der Schlacht um Geonosis

**Charakter(e):** Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé und noch ein paar andere

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Romanze

**Inhalt:** Was geschah nachdem sich Anakin und Padmé in Dookus geheimem Hangar auf Geonosis in die Arme gefallen waren? Was hat uns George Lucas in seinem Bestreben, den Film nicht zu lange werden zu lassen, alles vorenthalten? Diese Geschichte versucht die Lücke zwischen dem Kampf mit Dooku im Hangar auf Geonosis und der Hochzeit von Anakin und Padmé auf Naboo zu füllen.

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Handlungen von Star Wars. Alle Namen und Bilder von Star Wars Charakteren und alle anderen mit Star Wars in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd.

**Danke:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön meinen Betas Isabella Piett und Plantarius

_**IN DEN DÜNEN**_

13:05:22 ARS (22:05:22 BBY), Geonosis, E'Y-Akh Wüste, 2212 CcT_(unter Berücksichtigung der Tatsache, dass auf Geonosis ein Tag 30 Stunden dauert, werden hier die Zeitangaben für Coruscant verwendet, welche demzufolge __**nicht **__mit den lokalen Tageszeiten übereinstimmen)_

Der Sand war trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde immer noch glühend heiss. Padmé Amidala Naberrie blinzelte benommen in die sengende Abendsonne und hob vorsichtig den Kopf, doch das Kanonenboot war längst ausser Sichtweite. Der Soldat, der mit ihr aus dem Schiff gefallen war, kam angerannt und kniete sich neben sie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ja…", sie rappelte sich auf. „Ich glaube schon…" Sie war sich freilich nicht ganz sicher. Die Wucht des harten Aufpralls auf der Düne vorhin hatte ihr gewaltsam die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und ihr schien, als wäre sie für ein paar Augenblicke, vielleicht sogar etwas länger ohnmächtig gewesen. Doch Beruhigenderweise sah es nicht danach aus, als hätte sie von ihrem Sturz eine nennenswerte Verletzung davongetragen.

„Wir sollten Euch lieber zum vorderen Kommandozentrum bringen." –

„Nein", widersprach sie sogleich, stand auf und wischte sich hastig die staubigen Hände an der Hose ab. „Nein!" Sie musste sichergehen, dass Dooku nicht entkam. Nur das zählte im Moment; sie mussten ihn fassen, um jeden Preis!

„Könnt Ihr feststellen, wo unser Kanonenboot jetzt ist?", fragte sie. „Wo sind Meister Kenobi und Padawan Skywalker?" –

„Moment, ich werde das kurz prüfen…" Er wandte sich ein wenig von ihr ab. An seiner Körperhaltung und seinen verhaltenen Gesten war zu erkennen, dass er über sein Helm-Komlink offensichtlich einen Kanal öffnete und daraufhin abwechselnd sprach oder lauschte. Leider schien er es nicht als nötig zu erachten, sie an seinem Zwiegespräch teilhaben zu lassen.

„Was?", fragte sie ungeduldig, als es ihr zu lange dauerte.

Er gebot ihr mit einer knappen Handbewegung zu schweigen und wies nachdrücklich auf seinen Helm. Doch nur Sekunden später drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und erklärte sachlich: „Unser _Laati_ hat den Speeder bis zu einem offenbar verlassenen Industriekomplex am Ende des _N'Ge'U_-Tals verfolgt und die beiden Jedi dort bei einer Art Hangar abgesetzt. Unmittelbar danach brach jeglicher Kontakt ab, vermutlich wurde es von den Schnabeljägern abgeschossen, Ma'am." –

„Abgeschossen…", stammelte Padmé entsetzt. _Abgeschossen…_ Das Wort hallte beklemmend in ihren Ohren nach. Es liess sie ein Stossgebet gen Himmel schicken - Ein Stossgebet, in dem sie Shiraya die Mondgöttin anflehte, diese möge ihre schützenden Hände über Anakin und Obi-Wan halten, inständig hoffend, dass es dazu nicht bereits zu spät war - dass die beiden wirklich nicht mehr an Bord waren, als der Kontakt abbrach… Es war an der Zeit, mehr zu unternehmen, als bloss untätig am Fusse einer Sanddüne herumzustehen und Luftspiegelungen anzustarren. „Ruft alle verfügbaren Truppen zusammen", befahl sie. „Wir müssen zu diesem Hangar! Holt einen Transporter!" –

„Sofort." Der Soldat salutierte beflissen.

„Beeilt Euch!"

Er beeilte sich, drehte ihr erneut den Rücken zu und öffnete seinen Kom-Kanal. Sie fragte sich, ob ihm überhaupt bewusst war, wie unhöflich es ihr gegenüber war, wenn er sie aus seiner Unterhaltung einfach so… _aussperrte?_ Die Soldaten der Miliz-Armee ihres Heimatplaneten hatten grösstenteils eine gute Kinderstube genossen, dieser da hingegen schien die seine mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durchquert zu haben. Es kostete Padmé einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er sie mit seinem Verhalten verärgerte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, einfach übergangen zu werden, und ihre Nerven waren inzwischen bis zum Zerreissen gespannt. Ihre Magenwände zuckten überreizt, denn sie war krank vor Sorge, insbesondere um den Menschen, dem sie sich doch eben erst offenbart und ihm ihre Liebe gestanden hatte: _Ani… _Sie begann unruhig im Kreis zu gehen und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was ihm und Obi-Wan alles zugestossen sein mochte – doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich…

„Sie schicken uns ein _Larty,_ das uns hier abholt", riss sie der Soldat aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ein_ Was?"_

„Ein LAAT/i, eine_ Latte,_ Kanonenboot, Geschützschiff…"

„Nur eines?" Padmé glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Ein Schiff? Ist das alles?" –

„Sie können im Augenblick nicht mehr entbehren. Wir sind mitten in einem Gefecht, Ma'am. Aber General Yoda ist ebenfalls bereits unterwegs dorthin."

Padmé gestattete sich ein wenig aufzuatmen. Wenn sich jetzt auch noch Meister Yoda persönlich um die Angelegenheit kümmerte, standen ihre Chancen natürlich erheblich besser - _Shiraya_ _sei_ _Dank!_

„Die Kratzer auf Eurem Rücken sehen böse aus, woher stammen sie, Ma'am?" –

„Von einem Nexu", gab Padmé knapp zur Antwort. Sie hatte bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich darum zu kümmern. Bei ihrem Sturz aus dem Schiff war jedoch Sand hinein geraten, es brannte abscheulich.

„Garstige kleine Viecher…" –

„Klein?", stiess sie ungläubig hervor. Etwas, das es schaffte, einen ausgewachsenen Geonosianer in einem Stück zu verschlingen, war in ihren Augen eigentlich alles andere als _klein!_

„Ich meine, im Vergleich zu einem Rancor, einem Bantha oder so… und das da, auf Eurem Arm, das auch?" –

„Ja." –

„Ihr solltet das behandeln lassen", stellte er nüchtern fest und nahm sein Medpac vom Gürtel. „Ihr erlaubt?"

„Keine Zeit!", protestierte sie sogleich.

„Unser Transporter wird wohl noch zwei oder drei Minuten brauchen. Lasst mich wenigstens zur Desinfektion etwas Bacta drauf tun, sonst habt Ihr nachher womöglich noch eine handfeste Entzündung. Wer weiss, wo diese Kreatur vorhin überall ihre Pfoten hatte." –

„Na schön, meinetwegen…" Es klang einleuchtend. Sie setzte sich wieder in den heissen Staub, während der Soldat das Medpac öffnete und sich hinter sie kniete. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Armspange von ihrem verletzten Arm und zog das zerrissene Shirt etwas zu Seite.

„Hou, das könnte jetzt ein bisschen wehtun, Ma'am", warnte er, „Beisst einfach die Zähne zusammen, ist gleich vorbei." –

„Schon gut…" Sie war auf den Schmerz gefasst gewesen, dennoch stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, als er das Bacta-Spray auftrug.

„Ich hab's gleich, Ma'am", ertönte es entschuldigend hinter ihrem Rücken.

_Hoffentlich,_ dachte Padmé. Sie hasste dieses Zeug. Es mochte ja ein Wundermittel sein, doch die ersten Momente bei der Behandlung waren einfach die Hölle.

„Fertig, ich denke, das reicht fürs Erste", meinte der Soldat nur einen Augenblick später zufrieden und kam wieder nach vorne. „Ihr könnt Euch nachher im _Rimsoo _ordentlich verbinden lassen, Ma'am." Damit reichte er ihr die Armspange zurück.

„Ja, danke." Sie legte den matt schimmernden Schmuck um ihren Oberarm und liess den Verschluss wieder zuschnappen. Endlich, das grässliche Brennen liess langsam nach.

„Ihr seid keine Jedi…", stellte er fest.

„Nein", entgegnete sie. „Ich arbeite für den Senat." Sie wollte ihm nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie die Senatorin von Naboo war.

Er nickte vielsagend. „Ist Euch schwindlig, übel, oder habt Ihr Kopfschmerzen, Ma'am?" erkundigte er sich, legte das Spray in den Behälter zurück und griff nach dem Medisensor daneben.

Sie hob erst die Schultern, schüttelte dann aber entschlossen den Kopf. Trotzdem griff der Soldat nach dem Sensor, aktivierte ihn und richtete ihn auf sie.

_Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser, wie?, _dachte sie reichlich gereizt, da dieser Mann ihre Angaben so offensichtlich ignorierte. Dennoch… er wirkte auf jeden Fall professionell, die Bewegungen waren sparsam und jeder Handgriff sass. Bedeutete das nun, dass das Mobilmachungsgesetz während ihrer Abwesenheit vom Senat doch angenommen worden war? Wie lange und mit wie viel Engagement hatte sie dagegen gekämpft! War denn das alles umsonst gewesen? Es kam ihr vor, als hätten die Befürworter im Senat nur darauf gewartet, bis sie für ein paar Tage von der Bildfläche verschwand, um es schnell absegnen zu lassen. Aber wie, im Namen der Galaxis, konnte es geschehen, dass binnen so kurzer Zeit so viele gut ausgebildete Soldaten einfach so zur Verfügung standen? Es war, als hätten sie die ganze Zeit in Reserve irgendwo auf einem abgelegenen Planeten bereitgestanden. Wer waren sie? Woher kamen sie? Auf dem Brustpanzer des Mannes war weder ein Name noch irgendein Abzeichen zu entdecken. Ausser einer nicht allzu grossen, leicht geschwärzten Delle und ein paar Schrammen in den unterschiedlichsten Schattierungen gab es da nichts zu sehen. Sie versuchte durch den weissen Helm mit dem wie zu einem grimmig verzogenen Mund anmutenden Atemfilter hindurch zu sehen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie tatsächlich menschliche, oder zumindest menschenähnliche Augen hinter dem dunkel verspiegelten T-förmigen Visor erblickt zu haben.

„Gut, ich kann keine Hinweise auf eine Gehirnerschütterung oder sonstige Verletzungen finden. Ihr seid gut in Form, Ma'am, Zivilisten brechen sich bei einem Sturz wie diesem normalerweise alle Knochen", teilte ihr der Soldat mit. Er verstaute den Sensor, klappte das Medpac zu und hängte es sich wieder an den Gürtel. Dann erhob er sich, streckte ihr die Hand hin und half ihr auf.

„Vielen Dank für die fachgerechte Versorgung, Soldat." Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme, entgegen ihren Bemühungen, trotzdem etwas schnippisch klang.

„Keine Ursache, Ma'am", antwortete er und löste den Verschluss eines Helmes. Er nahm ihn ab, fuhr sich flüchtig mit der gepanzerten Hand durch seine kurz geschnittenen, schwarzen Locken und pustete sorgfältig, beinahe schon liebevoll, den Visor und die Luftschlitze des Atemfilters frei.

Padmé war im ersten Moment zu erschrocken, um wirklich reagieren zu können, denn vor ihr stand von einer Sekunde zur nächsten plötzlich Jango Fett! Sie hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Ihr nächster Gedanke war, ihren Droiden-Blaster auf ihn zu richten und einfach abzudrücken. Bedauerlicherweise hatte sie jedoch inzwischen keinen Blaster mehr. Bei ihrem Sturz vorhin war er ihr aus der Hand geglitten. Gewiss lag er hier noch irgendwo ganz in der Nähe, doch sie konnte ihn Augenblick beim besten Willen nicht entdecken.

Wie gebannt starrte sie auf die weiss gepanzerte Erscheinung vor sich. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass es _nicht_ Jango Fett sein konnte. Sie glaubte sich vage daran erinnern zu können, gesehen zu haben, wie Jango Fett von Mace Windu persönlich in der Arena enthauptet worden war. Dieser Mann hier war zudem um einiges jünger, sein Gesicht war glatt, fast schon rosig und kein bisschen vernarbt.

Der Soldat hielt inne und sah sie ebenfalls an. „Ma'am?", fragte er und zog leicht irritiert die Brauen hoch.

„Ihr seht aus wie Jango Fett." Beschämt biss sie sich auf die Lippen und musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie durchaus über ein Vokabular verfügte hätte, diese Feststellung auch etwas weiniger plump zu formulieren.

„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen." Er stülpte den Helm wieder über den Kopf und schloss die Versiegelung.

„Ihr seid verwandt?" –

„Er ist", erwiderte er, zögerte dann aber einen Moment, „mein Genspender." –

_Genspender… _Vielleicht lag es ja an den Lautsprechern seines Helmes; dass seine Stimme so erschreckend neutral, beinahe schon gleichgültig, klang. Padmé bedachte ihn dennoch mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. Seinen eigenen Vater schnöde als _Genspender_ zu bezeichnen, war einfach nur erbärmlich!

Ihr blieb nichts, als zu nicken. Sie hätte diese Antwort erwarten müssen, dennoch fühlte sie, wie ihr bereits vorhandenes Unbehagen noch weiter anstieg. Und da der Soldat das Wort _ist _verwendet hatte, konnte sie davon ausgehen, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, das Jango Fett tot war. Sie schluckte angespannt, und war gleichzeitig froh, dass es nicht zu ihren Aufgaben gehörte, ihm die schlechte Neuigkeit zu überbringen. Das würde später einer seiner Vorgesetzten tun müssen… Andererseits: So wie die Dinge lagen, schien das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn ohnehin nicht allzu innig gewesen zu sein. Es war auch nicht das erste Mal, in der Geschichte der Galaxis, dass ein Vater und sein Sohn in einer Schlacht auf verschiedenen Seiten kämpften und starben, und es würde wohl auch nicht das letzte Mal sein - leider… Sie seufzte lautlos. Allein mit dem Sprössling jenes berühmt-berüchtigten Kopfgeldjägers, den Dooku auf sie angesetzt hatte, irgendwo im Nirgendwo der Wüste eines fremden Planeten auszuharren und auf eine Mitflug-Gelegenheit zu warten, war nicht gerade erbaulich! Seiner Rüstung und seinem gegenwärtigen Verhalten nach zu urteilen, war dieser Soldat zwar auf ihrer Seite, doch wer konnte ihr schon die Garantie geben, dass er das in fünf Minuten auch noch sein würde.

„Da kommt unser Taxi, Ma'am", stellte Jangos Sohn nach bangen Momenten des Wartens endlich fest und wies auf einen Punkt am Horizont, der rasch grösser wurde.

Sie liefen los, dem näher kommenden Schiff entgegen. Padmé entdeckte ihren Blaster auf halben Weg und hob ihn auf, dann rannte sie weiter - jede Sekunde zählte.

Sie sprang auf die Ladefläche des _LAAT/i,_ unmittelbar gefolgt von Jangos Sohn und war kaum an Bord, als es sich bereits wieder in die Luft erhob und sie pfeilschnell über die Dünen davontrug. Rasch packte sie einen der Halteriemen über ihrem Kopf klammerte sich krampfhaft daran fest, um heute nicht noch ein weiteres Mal aus einem Schiff zu fallen.

Jangos Sohn beugte sich zu ihr und erklärte: „Unser _Larty _hat vorhin General Yoda zum Hangar gebracht. Auf dem Weg zurück zu uns konnten sie einen der Geo-Jäger erledigen. Aber einer ist immer noch übrig und lauert hier irgendwo. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein. Egal was passiert, Ihr bleibt dicht bei uns, Ma'am!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**DER HANGAR**_

13:05:22 ARS , Geonosis, N'Ge'U Tal, geheimer Hangar, 2230 CcT

Schon von Weitem konnte man die immer noch qualmenden Trümmer des abgeschossenen Kanonenbootes am Fusse des stalagmitenartigen Industrie-Turmes sehen. Der Pilot steuerte das _LAAT/i_ direkt an die Landeplattform und hielt es dicht darüber in der Schwebe, um sie aussteigen zu lassen.

Padmé zögerte nicht. Sie sprang noch vor den Soldaten aus dem Schiff und stürmte über die Plattform auf die Türöffnung im Felsen zu. Doch dann stoppte sie abrupt – die kreisrunde Öffnung neben dem Portal spie unverhofft einen geonosianischen Raumjäger aus.

_Dooku!_ Padmé brauchte sein Gesicht in der transparenten Kuppel des Schiffes nicht zu sehen, sie _wusste,_ dass er es war, und dass er es gerade sehr eilig damit hatte, den Planeten zu verlassen. Um genau zu zielen blieb keine Zeit mehr. Padmé feuerte verzweifelt aufs Geradewohl dem Schiff hinterher, ohne es wirklich zu treffen. Auch die Blaster der Soldaten konnten ihm nichts anhaben und so entschwand es unbehelligt in Richtung Sonnenuntergang.

Count Dooku war entkommen!

_So knapp …,_ dachte Padmé frustriert und hätte ihm am liebsten ihren Droiden-Blaster hinterher geworfen. Doch dann besann sie sich und rannte zur Tür. Wenn drei Jedi Dooku nicht an der Flucht hatten hindern können, musste sie davon ausgehen, dass es ihm gelungen war, sie zu überwältigen. Sie machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

Im Inneren des Hangars war es dunkel und merklich kühler als draussen, aber mindestens genau so staubig. Die Luft roch schwach nach Ozon und Rauch und schien statisch geladen. Padmé registrierte dieses leichte Prickeln auf der Kopfhaut und im Nacken, jenes unheilverkündende Prickeln, wenn mehr als nur Ozon in der Luft lag …

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen soweit an die schwachen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, um etwas erkennen zu können. Zunächst erblickte sie lediglich Meister Yoda, der schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt durch den Hangar schlurfte. Erst dann entdeckte sie Anakin und Obi-Wan, die sich weiter hinten im Halbdunkel regten. _Bei Shiraya!_ Sie lebten noch, doch sie waren beide offensichtlich verwundet worden. Obi-Wan, wurde in seinem Bestreben, seinem Schüler beim Aufstehen zu helfen, durch eine schwere Beinverletzung behindert. Anakin selbst war in noch schlechterer Verfassung, bewegte sich wie in Trance und schien kaum aufrecht stehen zu können. Padmés anfängliche Erleichterung wich beim Anblick seines verstümmelten Armes Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen, und ihr Herz, das eben noch vor Glück gehüpft hatte, krampfte sich qualvoll zusammen.

„Anakin …" Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Soldaten, die hinter ihr sofort damit begannen, den Eingang abzuriegeln. Sie hastete an Meister Yoda vorbei zu Anakin und umarmte ihn fest.

„Warte … warte, nicht …", stiess er tonlos hervor und taumelte, verzweifelt nach Luft ringend, zwei Schritte rückwärts. Sie bemerkte, wie seine Knie nachgaben und hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht stürzte. Er war beängstigend blass, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt und Schweissperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Zitternd und wankend klammerte er sich an sie und legte schliesslich schwer atmend sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

„Ani", flüsterte sie den Tränen nahe; bestürzt, weil er so schwer verwundet wurde, und gleichwohl dankbar dafür, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er auch genauso gut hätte tot sein können. Ihr Blaster fiel scheppernd zu Boden, als sie ihn fallen liess und hilflos über Anakins Rücken streichelte. Der Stoff seiner Tunika war durchgeschwitzt und der beissende Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stach ihr in die Nase.

„Zuerst die Verletzten versorgen ihr müsst", hörte Padmé Meister Yoda hinter sich Anweisungen erteilen.

Sie blickte sich um und erkannte, wie unangebracht ihre enge Umarmung mit Anakin auf die anderen beiden Jedi wirken musste. Verlegen rückte sie etwas von ihm ab, liess ihn jedoch nicht gänzlich los, da sie befürchtete, er würde sich ohne ihre Hilfe nicht auf den Beinen halten können.

Zwei der Soldaten kamen augenblicklich auf sie beide und Obi-Wan zugeeilt. Im trüben Schein der Notbeleuchtung konnte sie vage die Delle auf seinem weissen Brustpanzer jenes Mannes ausmachen, der vor Anakin Halt machte – Jango Fetts Sohn ...

„Padawan Skywalker?" Er griff vorsichtig nach Anakins unversehrten Arm. „Legt Euch hin, ich werde mich um Eure Verletzungen kümmern."

Anakins Kopf schwenkte schwerfällig in seine Richtung. Er wirkte verwirrt und für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte Padmé den Verdacht, der junge Jedi wolle sich losreissen und einfach davon, zum Ausgang, laufen, doch dann nickte er schwach und liess sich widerspruchslos von ihr und dem Soldaten dabei helfen, sich langsam niederzulassen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich gequält, als sie ihn sorgsam auf die harten Steinfliesen legten, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Padmé strich ihm in aller Heimlichkeit beschwichtigend über die Wange, in der Hoffnung, die anderen Jedi würden es nicht bemerken.

„Ich mache das schon, Ma'am", wandte sich Jangos Sohn an sie und griff zielsicher nach etwas in seinem Medpac. Padmé war brüskiert. Er hätte genauso gut _Verschwinde, Mädchen, du störst hier nur,_ sagen können. Jedenfalls liess er keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass sie ihm hier ganz offensichtlich im Weg war und sich jetzt lieber einfach entfernen möge.

Anakin warf ihr einen wehmütigen, fast schon flehenden Blick zu, als sie sich widerstrebend erhob und bedrückt, wie auch gekränkt, von ihm abliess. Es zerriss ihr förmlich das Herz, als sie den tiefen Schmerz und die Furcht in seinen Augen sah. Sie wäre lieber an seiner Seite geblieben, um ihm beizustehen, doch sie zog sich, wie ihr geheissen, ein paar Schritte zurück, darauf vertrauend, dass der Soldat gegenwärtig mehr für ihn würde tun können, als ihm bloss mit bekümmerter Miene seine ihm noch verbliebene Hand zu halten.

„Ich werde Euch jetzt als Erstes etwas gegen die Schmerzen verabreichen. Vermutlich wird Euch schwindlig davon und Ihr werdet nach einer Weile schläfrig werden, aber das ist normal ..."

Anakin liess den Ansatz eines weiteren Nickens erkennen und schloss die Augen, während Padmé es sich auf dem staubigen Fussboden halbwegs bequem zu machen versuchte, indem sie ihre Beine anzog und die Arme um die Knie schlang.

„Wart Ihr bewusstlos?", wollte Jangos Sohn nüchtern wissen.

Sie konnte Anakins Antwort darauf nicht verstehen – er sprach zu leise, dafür waren die Worte des Soldaten über die Helmlautsprecher überdeutlich zu vernehmen.

Der Soldat nahm erneut etwas aus dem Behälter, doch da er ihr mit seinem Rücken die Sicht verdeckte, konnte sie nicht wirklich erkennen, was er tat. „Habt Ihr sonst noch irgendwo Schmerzen?"

Anakin machte eine vage Handbewegung, welche sie nicht deuten konnte, doch das heftige Zittern liess kurz darauf endlich nach. Seine Fussspitzen kippten ein wenig nach aussen und auch seine verkrampften Gesichtszüge glätteten sich zusehends. Es war, als würde er innerlich erleichtert aufatmen und sogleich suchten seine Augen aufs Neue Padmés Blick.

Sie bemühte sich, ihm mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu versichern, dass bald wieder alles gut sein würde. Bedauerlicherweise fühlte sich dieses Lächeln auf ihren Wangen und Lippen weder annähernd echt, noch in irgendeiner Form zuversichtlich an.

_Oh Ani… _dachte sie niedergeschmettert. Erst der Tod seiner Mutter, dann dieses grässliche Massaker an all den Jedi in der Arena und jetzt das hier. Das alles grenzte an einen Albtraum. Sie kam sich entsetzlich schäbig vor, weil es ihr verwehrt war, ihn in dieser dunklen Stunde einfach im Arm zu halten, dass sie ihm nicht nahe sein durfte und ihm nicht den Halt, den Trost und die Hoffnung geben konnte, den er jetzt sichtlich gebraucht hätte. Es war so grausam, denn dieses Versteckspiel, bei dem sie niemals hatte mitspielen wollen, hatte bereits begonnen …

Meister Yoda trat neben sie. Sein grünes, runzeliges Gesicht war von Erschöpfung gezeichnet, aber seine grossen Augen blickten wach und aufmerksam zu ihr auf.

Sie erschrak, fühlte sich ertappt und bangte insgeheim, er wüsste um ihre Gefühle und wäre gekommen, um sie wegen ihrer innigen Umarmung von eben zu tadeln, doch er nickte ihr nur freundlich zu, tätschelte kurz ihren Arm und schlurfte dann weiter.

Auf der Höhe von Anakins Gesicht blieb er erneut stehen, zog seinen Mantel aus, knüllte ihn etwas zusammen und schob ihm diesen sorgfältig unter Kopf und Nacken. „Keinen Vorwurf ich dir mache, junger Skywalker", hörte Padmé den Jedi-Meister leise sagen. Seine grossen Ohren neigten sich mitfühlend noch etwas mehr zur Seite. "Ein finsterer Tag dies ist … Viel gelehrt er dich hat… Uns alle. Später darüber sprechen wir werden – _hmmm." –_

„Ja, Meister Yoda", entgegnete Anakin, für Padmé kaum hörbar.

Sie sah, wie der alte Jedi ihm kurz die Hand auf die Stirn legte, so, als wollte er ein kleines verängstigtes Kind beruhigen. Dann watschelte er mit seinen kurzen Schritten zu Obi-Wan hinüber, bei dem der Soldat gerade die Erstversorgung soweit abgeschlossen hatte.

Padmé liess ihren Blick durch den Hangar schweifen. Ein leichtes Frösteln lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie unverhofft am anderen Ende des Raumes Anakins abgetrennten Unterarm als makaberes Stillleben, halb begraben unter einem dieser dicken Versorgungskabel, entdeckte... Das erloschene Lichtschwert lag nur knapp einen halben Meter daneben. Jangos Sohn hatte erwähnt, dass es hier irgendwo ein Feldlazarett, oder etwas Vergleichbares geben musste. Wenn sie jetzt rasch handelten, konnte der Arm bestimmt wieder angenäht werden!

Sie wollte aufspringen und hinüber rennen, um ihn zu holen und zurück zu Anakin zu bringen. Ihn hier und seinen Arm dort zu sehen, war grauenvoll und erfüllte sie mit dem Wunsch, diese Unstimmigkeit sofort wieder in Ordnung zu bringen… Doch sie konnte einfach nicht. Sie war wie gelähmt, und vermochte weder aufzustehen und den Arm zu holen, noch ihre Augen von diesem abzuwenden. Erst als ihr etwas auf den Kopf fiel, wurde sie jäh aus ihrer Erstarrung gerissen. Es war etwas Kleines – bloss ein Steinchen – wie sie feststellte, als sie sich prüfend übers Haar fuhr. Sie blickte argwöhnisch nach oben, doch die Hangar-Decke verlor sich in der Dunkelheit. Es war nichts zu erkennen.

„Padawan Skywalker, ich habe das _Larty _verständigt, damit sie eine Trage herschicken und alles für Euren Weitertransport vorbereiten können", teilte Jangos Sohn mit.

„Den Arm mitnehmen wir sollten", kam es von Meister Yoda. „Vielleicht zu retten er noch ist."

Der Soldat, der sich neben Obi-Wan erhoben hatte und gerade dabei gewesen war, sein Medpac zu verstauen, salutierte mit einem zackigen „Ja, Sir!" und eilte unverzüglich los. Noch im Laufen brachte er zwei matt glänzende Beutel zum Vorschein.

„Aufbrechen wir sollten…", wandte sich Meister Yoda an Obi-Wan, genau einen Moment bevor eine gewaltige Explosion, draussen vor dem Hangar, die Luft zerriss und den Boden erbeben liess.

„Sieh an", bemerkte einer der Soldaten, die den Eingang sicherten zufrieden, während kleine Sandkörner auf sie herab rieselten. „Unsere Jungs haben den zweiten Geo-Jäger doch noch erwischt."

_Oder der Jäger unser __Kanonenboot,_ dachte Padmé entsetzt.

Und dann, ohne weitere Vorwarnung löste sich ein grosses Stück aus der Hangar-Decke.

Padmé sah staunend, wie der, sich sonst immer eher bedächtig bewegende, Meister Yoda blitzschnell herumwirbelte und die krallenbewehrten Hände ausstreckte, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Die fast vier Meter lange und bestimmt ein Meter dicke Platte zerquetschte mit ohrenbetäubendem Getöse den Soldaten, der gerade mit dem sorgfältig verpackten Arm und dem Lichtschwert auf dem Rückweg zu den beiden Jedi gewesen war. Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance.

Eine Wolke aus rotbraunem Staub fegte durch den Raum. Padmé wandte sich hastig ab, schloss instinktiv die Augen und hielt den Atem an.

„Raus hier!", brüllte Jangos Sohn, der noch immer mit Anakin beschäftigt gewesen war.

Padmé rappelte sich auf und tastete nach Anakins Hand, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Doch Anakin war nicht mehr da, wo sie ihn vorzufinden geglaubt hatte, dafür fühlte sie einen Moment später den festen Zugriff einer gepanzerten Soldatenhand am Oberarm. Sie wurde von dieser vollends auf die Füsse gestellt und sogleich nach links dirigiert, so schnell, dass ihr kaum Zeit blieb, fest zu stellen, wohin sie überhaupt trat. Sie strauchelte, knickte um, und hätte der Soldat sie nicht so eisern fest gehalten, wäre sie hin gefallen. Vor Schreck vergass sie die Luft anzuhalten. Staub drang ihr in die Lungen und löste augenblicklich einen heftigen Hustenanfall aus, doch Jangos Sohn schob sie unbeirrt weiter vor sich her. Derweil krachten weitere Teile der Decke zu Boden und trieb sie noch dichter gegen die Wand, an der sie sich entlang tasteten. Immer wieder stiess Padmé unsanft mit der Schulter gegen den rauen Putz aus Felspaste und scheuerte sich die Haut auf, während sie blindlings und hustend in die Richtung stolperte, in welcher sie den Ausgang wähnte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, traten sie endlich ins Freie und die letzten Strahlen der sinkenden Sonne fielen auf ihre Haut.

Padmé öffnete vorsichtig die zugekniffenen Augen und unterdrückte den Wunsch, sich darin zu reiben. Blinzelnd erkannte sie, dass sich der Soldat neben ihr Anakin zum Transport einfach über die Schulter gelegt hatte, während er sie selbst mit der freien Hand im Laufschritt zum wartenden _LAAT/i_ zerrte.

Es hatte glühende Wrackteile geregnet. Was von dem geonosianischen Jäger übrig geblieben war, lag qualmend und knisternd auf der Landebahn verstreut. Padmé musste sich anstrengen, um mit ihrem Retter Schritt zu halten. Sie trat auf etwas Weiches, das ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gab, als sie den Fuss wieder anhob, doch sie weigerte sich hinzusehen. Sie wollte lieber nicht wissen, ob es bloss ein Stück Polsterung, oder vielmehr Teil von etwas, das vor wenigen Minuten noch gelebt hatte, war. Einer der beiden Soldaten, die auf dem Schiff geblieben waren, half ihr an Bord. Sie sank auf die Knie, krümmte sich und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib, während sie am Rande registrierte, wie hinter ihr Jangos Sohn Anakin in den Truppenfrachtraum hievte.

„Hier." Der Soldat, der Padmé an Bord geholfen hatte, hielt ihr einem kleinen Beutel mit Flüssigkeit hin. „Es ist zwar nur Wasser, aber es ist gut gegen den Hustenreiz."

Sie nahm ihn dankbar und leerte ihn in zwei Zügen.

„Wollt Ihr etwas, um die Augen zu spülen, Ma'am?" –

Padmé räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, es geht schon", lehnte sie schnell ab. Sie wollte, dass die beiden sich um Anakin kümmerten, sie würde schon klar kommen. Erneut versuchte sie mit einem intensiven Räuspern dem hartnäckigen Hustenreiz endlich Herr zu werden.

Jangos Sohn rannte indessen bereits wieder in Richtung Hangar und Padmé konnte das grosse, rauchende Loch sehen, das der Schnabeljäger bei seinem Aufprall mehrere Meter oberhalb des Zugangs in den Stalagmiten geschlagen hatte.

Die beiden Soldaten brachten Anakin in den kleinen Bugfrachtraum, wo sie ihn auf eine vorbereitete Repulsortrage betteten. Ein kleiner Medidroide kam heran geschwebt und machte sich unverzüglich daran, Anakins Wunden weiter zu versorgen.

Padmé kniete sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite neben die Trage. „Ani? Hörst du mich?", fragte sie über den Lärm der laufenden Triebwerke hinweg und streichelte über seine staubverkrustete Wange.

Er sah sie an, grinste gequält und griff matt nach ihrer Hand. Seine Haut, die Haare, die Kleider, einfach alles an ihm war über und über mit einer rotbraunen Schicht bedeckt. Er sah aus, als wäre er aus Lehm gebrannt, bloss seine Augen blitzten noch blau. Er schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Nette Farbe, gefällt mit, Frau Senatorin", versuchte er zu scherzen.

Sie schaute an sich hinab und sie stellte fest, dass sie das gleiche seltsame Bild wie er bot. „Es wird alles gut, Ani, hörst du?", versicherte sie ihm, drückte seine Hand und küsste ihn behutsam. Sie bemerkte, wie ihr etwas von dem Sand auf seinen Lippen in den Mund geriet, doch das war in diesem Augenblick nicht von Belang, denn er schmeckte nach ihm. „Es wird alles gut", wiederholte sie noch einmal, wohl auch, um auch sich selbst wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh blickte sie auf, zur offen stehenden Lukentür hinaus und sah gerade in der Öffnung der Hangartüre die beiden anderen Jedi in Begleitung eines überraschend weissen Soldaten, dessen Rüstung der Schmutz offensichtlich nicht so viel anhaben konnte. Er trug Meister Yoda auf dem Rücken und hatte seinen Arm um Obi-Wans Schultern gelegt, um ihn zu stützten. Anakins Mentor ging zwar aufrecht, hinkte aber sichtlich beim Näherkommen.

Padmé erhob sich, trat an die Kante der Luke und bot Obi-Wan die Hand zum Einsteigen.

„Danke, M'Lady." Er ergriff sie, liess sich an Bord helfen und begab sich sogleich humpelnd zu seinem Padawan. Auch Meister Yoda schlurfte unverzüglich über das Deck zu ihm hinüber.

Padmé sah sie miteinander reden, konnte aber wegen der lärmenden Triebwerke nichts verstehen. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen der Frachtraumtür und starrte über das Landedeck zum Hangar. Da sie nicht starteten, warteten sie anscheinend auf Jangos Sohn und den anderen Soldaten. Was trieben die beiden dort drinnen so lange? Sie waren in Eile; Anakin musste auf schnellstem Wege in eine Klinik gebracht werden.

Dann, endlich, tauchten zwei Soldaten unter der Tür auf.

Jangos Sohn hatte seinen Helm unter den linken Arm geklemmt, hielt in der einen Hand einen der glänzenden Bergungs-Beutel und in der anderen sein Blastergewehr.

Als er sich näherte sah Padmé, dass sein Gesicht genau so schmutzig war, wie ihr eigenes und auch die üble Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge. Blut lief ihm über das Gesicht, vermischte sich mit dem Dreck zu einer dunkelbraunen Sauce und tropfte auf seine Rüstung und den Boden.

„Was soll das, wofür haben Sie Ihren Deckel, wenn Sie ihn nicht aufsetzen?" herrschte ihn der Soldat, der unmittelbar hinter Padmé stand, an.

„Die Luftzufuhr streikt, Sir", erklärte Jangos Sohn fast etwas verlegen und sprang mit einem Satz auf das Ladedeck, dicht gefolgt von seinem Mitstreiter, welcher Padmé als erstes ihren Droiden-Blaster in die Hand drückte.

„Fünf, sieben?", wollte der Soldat hinter ihr knapp wissen.

„Negativ, Sir", erwiderte Jangos Sohn mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln.

Das _Sir_ hing noch in der Luft, als der Pilot den Antrieb aufheulen liess und augenblicklich startete.

Jangos Sohn vergeudete keine Zeit, trat zu Meister Yoda und salutierte: „General, wir haben einen Mann und das Amputat verloren, Sir!", brüllte er über den Lärm der auf Höchstleisung arbeitenden Triebwerke hinweg.

_Amputat_, dachte Padmé entsetzt und fragte sich, ob diesem Trampel eigentlich klar war, wie unsensibel er in Anakins Gegenwart von dessen Arm sprach. Sie sah beklommen zu diesem hinüber, doch der Padawan hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien von dem, was um ihn herum geschah, nichts mehr zu wahrzunehmen.

„Dafür konnten wir das Lichtschwert bergen, Sir", fuhr Jangos Sohn unbeirrt fort und wollte den Beutel mit dem Schwert Meister Yoda überreichen. Aber der winkte ab und verwies den jungen Mann an Obi-Wan, der die Waffe daraufhin mit einer leichten, und dennoch ehrfürchtig anmutenden Verbeugung an sich nahm.

Sie flogen eine Schleife, und als das Kanonenboot auf das weite Ödland von _N'g'Zi_ zuraste, sah Padmé, wie die Hangartür eine weitere dicke Staubwolke ausspuckte.

„_Oya,_ Soldat, hören Sie endlich auf damit das Deck einzusauen und kommen Sie her, damit ich Sie verbinden kann!", rief einer der gepanzerten Männer und winkte mit seinem Medikit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**RMSU M2 **__(1. Teil)_

16:05:22 ARS, Geonosis, Im' G' Twe-Hügel, RMSU (Republic Mobile Surgical Unit) M2, 2350 CcT

Obi-Wan Kenobi sass erschöpft und immer noch bedeckt mit einer Panade aus rötlichem Staub an Anakins provisorischem Krankenlager im sonst leeren, eigens für Jedi reservierten Modul Nummer Zwei. Dieses gehörte zu einer mobilen chirurgischen Einheit der republikanischen Streitkräfte – kurz _Rimsoo _genannt – und bestand aus nichts weiter, als ein paar abgeworfenen, eilig zu einer behelfsmässigen Einheit zusammengezimmerten, Containern. Vor einer Stunde hatte das Geschützschiff sie hier abgesetzt, doch infolge der vielen Notfälle, die immer noch ununterbrochen eintrafen, liess man sie warten. Im Augenblick standen auch keine Bacta-Tanks mehr zur Verfügung. Diese wären alle, wie einer der Medi-Droiden Obi-Wan sachlich beschieden hatte, bereits mit den so genannten _schwereren Fällen _belegt. Er hatte diese _schwereren Fälle_ gesehen, vorhin, als sie angekommen waren. Zerfetzte Körper waren in aller Eile auf Repulsortragen an ihnen vorbei befördert worden. Allein bei der blossen Erinnerung an den Gestank von Blut, Schweiss, Exkrementen, Erbrochenem und noch mehr Blut, der dort geherrscht hatte, drehte sich bei Obi-Wan selbst jetzt noch beinahe der Magen um.

Anakin, genau so schmutzig wie sein Meister, und voll gepumpt mit Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmitteln, befand sich in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Seine Augen blickten unter den halb geschlossenen, staubverkrusteten Lidern träge umher. Obi-Wan war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Padawan von dem, was um ihn herum geschah, überhaupt etwas erfasste, doch er konnte seine Verwirrung durch die Macht fühlen – ebenso wie seine, gegenwärtig mittels synthetischer Endorphine künstlich unterdrückte, Panik.

_Jedi geraten nicht in Panik!_

Eigentlich hatte Obi-Wan meditieren wollen. Doch die jüngsten Geschehnisse machten es ihm schwer, seine Mitte zu finden, und stattdessen war er ins Grübeln verfallen.

So viel – _zu viel_ – war passiert. Dutzende Jedi waren tot, abgeschlachtet von hirnlosen Maschinen. Viele von ihnen hatte er gekannt. Manche sogar sehr gut ... Er blickte auf das Lichtschwert in seiner Hand. Es war nicht seines, sein eigenes war ihm bereits bei der Verhaftung vor der Fabrik abgenommen worden. Dieses hier war – hypothetisch gesehen – _geliehen_ und hatte einen auffallend glatten Griff, den jetzt allerdings eine kleine Scharte zierte. Es war eines von Sephjet Josalls Lichtschwertern. Doch bis auf diese Kerbe hier schien es heil geblieben zu sein – jedenfalls funktionierte es nach wie vor einwandfrei.

_Sephjet__ …_ In Obi-Wans Erinnerung tauchte das Gesicht eines kahlköpfigen Mannes auf. Es war auffallend schmal und die dunklen Augen blickten ernst unter dichten braunen Brauen hervor. Das taten sie immer – _hatten_ sie immer getan … Es war seltsam, dass ihm jetzt gerade dieses kleine Detail auffiel. Obi-Wan hatte Sephjet nicht besonders gut gekannt, nur vom Sehen her. Sie hatten selten miteinander zu tun gehabt, waren nie zu gemeinsamen Missionen eingeteilt gewesen … Und jetzt sass er hier mit einem seiner beiden Schwerter. Obi-Wan wusste nicht, weshalb dieser Jedi im Besitz von zwei Lichtschwertern gewesen war. Manche seiner Ordensbrüder bevorzugten im Kampf Jar'Kai-Techniken, die zwei Schwerter erforderten, anderen trugen ab und an die Waffen von verstorbenen Freunden oder Meistern als Erinnerungsstücke bei sich. Es gab dafür mehrerlei Gründe…

Wie auch immer: Sephjet Josall würde dieses Schwert nicht mehr zurückhaben wollen, denn er war in der Petranaki-Arena gefallen … zusammen mit Nicanas Tassu, Tarados Gon, Sarissa Jeng, Joclad Danva, Sar Labooda, Tan Yuster, Fi-Ek Sirch, Coleman Trebor, Khaat Qiyn … Es war so sinnlos, noch weiter zu zählen.

_Alle tot. Eins geworden mit der Macht – Hoffentlich__ …_

„Wo ist Padmé?", fragte Anakin matt.

Obi-Wan hatte ihm diese Frage in der vergangenen Stunde bestimmt schon sechs Mal beantwortet: „Sie wollte ihr Schiff suchen gehen." –

„Ist gut…" murmelte Anakin.

Einer der Medi-Droiden kam so überraschend herein geschwebt, dass Obi-Wans Kopf alarmiert herum schnellte und sein Griff um das Heft von Josalls Schwert automatisch fester wurde. Doch der Droide prüfte nur kurz die Anzeigen auf Anakins Überwachungseinheit, verstellte etwas an einem Regler und verschwand so flink wieder, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Obi-Wan begann aufs Neue seinen düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen. _Warum musste das bloss passieren?, _fragte er sich immer und immer wieder aufs Neue. Seit er auf Geonosis angekommen war, lief einfach alles schief! Warum tat Anakin nie, was man ihm sagte? Er hatte ihm doch ausdrücklich befohlen, sich zurück zu halten, damit sie gemeinsam gegen Dooku vorgehen konnten … Zusammen hätten sie gegen diesen wenigstens eine Chance gehabt. Zumindest hätten sie ihn so lange hinhalten können, bis Meister Yoda zu ihnen gestossen wäre und zu dritt – ja, _zu dritt_ – hätten sie Dooku besiegen und festnehmen können! _Aber nein, unser begnadeter Nachwuchs-Jedi musste ja wieder einmal seinen eigenen Kopf durchsetzen! Zugegeben; ab und zu hattest du mit dieser Methode ja Erfolg, mein lieber Padawan, aber diesmal nicht! Diesmal hast du für deinen Ungehorsam sehr teuer bezahlt!_

Anakins Augenlider zuckten wie in Trance und Obi-Wan musste den Blick abwenden. Seinen Schüler so sehen zu müssen, tat beinahe körperlich weh. Er liebte ihn wie einen Bruder, fast schon wie einen eigenen Sohn. Hatte er nicht vor nunmehr zehn Jahren den Schwur geleistet, seinen Padawan während seiner ganzen Ausbildung stets zu leiten und zu beschützen? Er hatte versagt! Er hatte seinen Schüler nicht vor Schaden bewahren können! Er hatte tatenlos mit ansehen müssen, wie Count Dookus rote Klinge Anakins Arm abtrennte.

_Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, _dachte Obi-Wan betrübt. Nein, er hatte es nicht verhindern können ... Ebenso wenig wie er Dooku daran hatte hindern können, den abgeschnittenen Arm achtlos, wie ein Stück Müll, in die nächstbeste Ecke zu treten und ihn auf diese Weise zu schänden, genau in jenem Moment, als Meister Yoda am Ort des Geschehens eintraf. Ein wahrer Jedi hätte eine solch verwerfliche Handlung niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen. Wie hatte es geschehen können, dass Dooku sich zu so etwas hatte hinreissen lassen, und dies auch noch unter den Augen jenes Jedi-Meisters, dessen persönlicher Adept er einst gewesen war. Sollte dies ein Akt gewesen sein, seinen ehemaligen Lehrmeister und die Prinzipien des Ordens, dem er über so viele Jahre hinweg treu gedient hatte, auf diese Weise zu verhöhnen – sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _mit Füssen zu treten?_ Was mochte Meister Yoda wohl in diesem Moment gedacht haben, als er das sah und er erkennen musste, dass sich sein einstiger Schüler von allem, was er ihm einst beibrachte, abgewandt hatte? Wie schmerzvoll musste es für ihn gewesen sein, gegen seinen früheren Padawan in einem Duell anzutreten, welches für einen von beiden durchaus mit dem Tod hätte enden können?

Obi-Wan mochte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, wie er sich an Yodas Stelle gefühlt hätte, und auch nicht, wie es jetzt überhaupt weitergehen sollte, doch er scheiterte kläglich … Gewiss hatte Anakin das Potenzial, auch mit nur einem Arm ein begnadeter Schwertkämpfer und ein mächtiger Jedi zu werden, doch es würde hart werden, sehr hart! Die Gefahr, dass Anakin mit diesem Verlust nicht zurechtkam und ins Dunkel stürzte, war erheblich. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich sein Padawan üblicherweise damit schwer tat, sich mit Unabwendbarem abzufinden, liess Obi-Wan nicht wirklich hoffen.

Und er, Obi-Wan, würde er Anakin in dieser schweren Zeit, die auf ihn – auf sie beide – zwangsläufig zukam, zur Seite stehen können? Würde er es ertragen, Tag für Tag seinen verstümmelten Schüler anzublicken, um sich dabei jedes Mal aufs Neue an all das hier erinnern zu müssen? Sich an dieses Blutbad, die vielen Toten erinnern? Sich an sein Versagen erinnern? Sich an Meister Yodas Versagen erinnern? Der kleine, grosse, weise, nahezu allmächtige Meister Yoda hatte heute vor seinen Augen einfach versagt. Sein Kampf mit Dooku hatte ihm viel abverlangt, und als die Hangar-Decke sich löste, hatten seine Kräfte einfach nicht mehr ausgereicht … Und unter den Tonnen von Stein wurden ein Klon-Soldat und Anakins Hoffnung auf eine vollständige Genesung begraben.

Meister Yoda hatte nie behauptet, allmächtig, oder allwissend zu sein, und er hatte stets betont, dass auch er sich zuweilen irrte. Doch nachdem, was heute geschehen war … bedeutete dies, dass Meister Yoda langsam wirklich alt wurde? Hiess das, dass Meister Yoda irgendwann nicht mehr da sein würde? Und dann? Was dann? Was würde dann aus dem Orden werden? Was würde aus der Republik, aus der Galaxis, werden?

_Ich habe da ein ganz mieses Gefühl! _

Er seufzte verhalten und rieb sich die Augen. Die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Stunden und der Schlafmangel der letzten Zeit machten sich bemerkbar. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr geschlafen? Zwei Tage? Drei? Vier? Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es nach zu rechnen. Interstellare Flüge waren zeitraubend, und wenn man sich mehrmals verschob dann war auf einem Planeten, abhängig vom jeweiligen lokalen Aufenthaltsort, Nacht und Regenzeit, auf einem anderen Vormittag und Hochsommer und wieder auf einem anderen früher Abend und Sturmsaison. Und wenn man dann auch noch in Gefangenschaft geriet und das seltene Vergnügen hatte, von Energiefesseln gehalten in einer tristen Zelle sanft um die eigene Achse vor sich hin zu rotieren … Da verlor man schon einmal – aller Erleuchtung und erhöhten Midi-Chlorianwerten zum Trotze – den Überblick.

„Wo ist Padmé?", fragte Anakin erneut.

„Sie wollte ihr Schiff suchen gehen", erwiderte Obi-Wan geduldig.

„Ist gut …"


	4. Chapter 4

_**DIE**__** KATAKOMBEN**_

13:05:23 ARS , Geonosis, irgendwo unterhalb der Droidenfabrik (ca. 60 Klicks südwestlich der Petranaki-Arena), 0025 CcT

_Wenn du nicht mehr weiter weisst, dann geh__e zurück zum Ausgangspunkt!_

Der Ausgangspunkt war in diesem Fall das Schiff von Miss Padmé … Das Problem war nur, dass sich dieses Schiff im Abluftschacht einer Droidenfabrik befand, und diese wiederum ...

Sand knirschte in C-3PO's rechtem Kniegelenk und entsprechend widerwillig lief er hinter R2-D2 her. Dem kleinen Astromechdroiden war es gelungen einen der Truppentransporter kurz zu schliessen, mit dem man ihn zuvor, zusammen mit einer Einheit Kampfdroiden durch den nicht enden wollenden Stollen von der Fabrik zu Arena verfrachtet hatte. Doch nachdem dieses Vehikel nun kurz vor seinem Ziel aus unerfindlichen Gründen plötzlich stehen geblieben war, war ihnen nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als das letzte Streckenstück zu Fuss in Angriff zu nehmen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, du hast den Transporter unsachgemäss bedient, und darum ist er kaputt gegangen", beschwerte sich der Protokolldroide.

R2 pfiff dementierend.

„Moment, ich habe schliesslich nichts angefasst, das warst du, mit deinem klobigen Interface!"

Ein erneutes Pfeifen war die Antwort.

„Wenn du meinst …"

Der kleine Droide bog urplötzlich nach links, in einen vom Hauptstollen wegführenden Seitengang, ab.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin? Zur Fabrik geht es da lang, du einfältiger, kleiner Nietenbolzen, das hier ist der falsche Weg!" C-3PO sah sich mit Unbehagen um. Sie waren in einem Tunnelsystem gelandet, in dem alle paar Meter irgendwelche Gänge abzweigten. Das reinste Labyrinth! „Wir werden uns hier unten deinetwegen noch verlaufen."

R2 gab ein besserwisserisches Tuten von sich.

„Abkürzung? Das ist wohl eher ein Umweg, würde ich meinen."

Der kleine Astromechdroide machte keinerlei Anstalten die Einwände seines Begleiters auch nur zu prüfen. Stattdessen rollte er einfach leise vor sich hin trillernd weiter. Er schien jeglicher Logik zum Trotze genau zu wissen, wo er hinwollte, und wo er in diesen dunklen Katakomben wann abbiegen musste.

Vor ihnen waren nun wieder entfernte Blasterschüsse und das eigentümliche Wimmern geonosianischer Schallkarabiner zu hören. Diese Geräusche rührten offenbar von kleineren und grösseren Scharmützeln her, welche sich republikanische Spezialeinheiten mit feindlichen Truppen lieferten. Dem Protokolldroiden behagte die Tatsache, dass sie von den Kampfgeräuschen nicht wegliefen, sondern ihnen folgten, überhaupt nicht, auch wenn sie einen gewissen Abstand dazu einhielten. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug Aufregung erlebt und ihn gelüstete nicht im Geringsten nach weiteren Abenteuern. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er einem Astromechdroiden mit einem zweifellos durchgeschmorten Speicherchip hinterher spazierte, liess ihn im Innersten seiner Schaltkreise erahnen, dass sie demnächst in die nächste Katastrophe stolpern würden. Wäre er doch bloss auf Tatooine geblieben!

Inzwischen war ihr Weg immer mehr gesäumt von Toten, grösstenteils bestehend aus Geonosianern, welchen man hier unten, auf offensichtlich recht unschöne Art und Weise, den Garaus gemacht hatte. Selbst ihre Eier und Larven waren nicht verschont geblieben. Eine nicht geringe Anzahl von zu Schrott verarbeiteten Kampfdroiden unterschiedlichster Bauart rundete den Gesamteindruck in schauriger Weise ab. Für ein organisches Wesen mochte der Anblick eines zerstörten Droiden nichts sonderlich Erschütterndes darstellen. Einem sensiblen, auf Kontaktfreude programmierten Protokolldroiden hingegen, vereiste es bei der Betrachtung von so viel teilweise immer noch funkenschlagenden „Mülls" beinahe dem Motivator.

R2-D2 hielt sehr plötzlich an einer Wegkreuzung an und liess unschlüssig seinen Kuppelkopf rotieren.

C-3PO prallte unsanft gegen ihn. „Pass doch auf, du kleiner, dilettantischer Lötkolben, du!"

Der „Lötkolben" ging nicht darauf ein und entschied sich schliesslich für den Gang ganz links.

„Du könntest mich wenigstens vorwarnen, bevor du anhältst, es hätte etwas an mir kaputt gehen können!"

Der Astromechdroide tutete keck.

„Wer hat dich eigentlich mit soviel Frechheit programmiert?"

Die Antwort auf diese Frage war einem Geräusch, das einem spitzbübischen Kichern ziemlich nahe kam. Dann beschleunigte der Astromech und rollte fast doppelt so schnell davon wie zuvor.

„So warte doch!", jammerte der Protokolldroide und eilte hinterher.

Der Chronometer in seinem Verbo-Gehirn wies ihn gerade darauf hin, dass er nun schon seit insgesamt drei Stunden, elf Minuten und achtundzwanzig Sekunden mit seinem tonnenförmigen Kameraden unterwegs war, als ebendieser aus Neue brüsk stoppte.

Vor ihnen tat sich ein riesiger Hangar auf. C-3PO erkannte sofort die verchromte Silhouette der nabooanischen Yacht, die funkelnd wie ein Juwel zwischen den anderen Schiffen stand. Eigentlich hatte er den kleinen Droiden für sein erneutes, überraschendes Anhalten tadeln wollen, doch er liess es diesmal bei einem reichlich verblüfften „Du hattest recht", bewenden.

Der Astromechdroide trillerte Beifall heischend.

„Sei doch nicht immer so selbstgefällig!"

Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des glitzernden Sternenschiffes erklang unverhofft ein schwaches, weit entferntes „_Hu?"_

R2-D2 begann aufgeregt zu tuten.

„Welcher R4?"

Der Astromech piepte nachdrücklich.

„Wie… kennen?", wollte C-3PO irritiert wissen. „Mit jemandem ein paar _Binary-_Grussfloskeln über einen Langstreckensender ausgetauscht zu haben, würde ich nicht gerade als _kennen_ bezeichnen!"

Doch R2-D2 war nicht mehr zu halten. Er rollte eilig los, hinaus in den Hangar, auf die Yacht von Miss Padmé zu. C-3PO schickte sich gerade an, ihm zu folgen, als etwas Grosses von rechts angerannt kam und buchstäblich über den kleinen Astromechdroiden stolperte. Es war eine über zwei Meter hohe Droiden-Monstrosität - ein Modell, das C-3PO noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war unlogischer weise mit einem Umhang bekleidet, und das eigenwillige Kopfdesign erinnerte ihn sehr an die Mumu-Masken der Kaleesh. Das ganze Erscheinungsbild war überaus unästhetisch, und schien einzig und allein darauf ausgelegt worden zu sein, einzuschüchtern.

„Blöde Blechbüchse!" knurrte die Monstrosität, rappelte sich auf und versetzte R2-D2 einen derart heftigen Fusstritt, dass dieser mehrere Meter weit durch die Luft flog.

„_Uiiiiiiiii!",_ protestierte der kleine Droide kreischend, bevor er laut klappernd auf den Boden aufprallte und noch ein ganzes Stück weit über diesen schlitterte, bis die Landestütze eines Sternen-Jägers seiner rasanten Fahrt ein jähes Ende bereitete.

„Also ich muss doch sehr bitten …" setzte C-3PO an, der die heftige Reaktion dieses Riesen für komplett übertrieben hielt, doch das Wort blieb ihm buchstäblich im Sprachprozessor stecken, als sich der Droide zu ihm umdrehte. C-3PO hätte vor Schreck beinahe sämtliche Hydraulik-Flüssigkeit verloren. Dieser Droide hatte gelbe, organische Augen mit senkrecht geschlitzten Pupillen und mit eben diesen Augen starrte er den Protokolldroiden gerade mehr als ausgesprochen finster an.

_Ein Cyborg! _

Ein dumpfes, blechernes Knurren grollte C-3PO aus dem Vokabulator des Cyborgs entgegen und er war sich sicher, dass ihn dieser mit einem Hieb zu einem Klumpen Altmetall verarbeiten würde. Sein Chronometer begann vorsorglich schon einmal die Nanosekunden bis zur Komplett-Verschrottung zu zählen. Doch der Cyborg überlegte es sich plötzlich anders und sprintete trotz seiner Grösse überraschend schnell davon, in Richtung eines eher unscheinbaren Starfighters.

Im selben Moment stürmten zwei schwer gepanzerte Soldaten durch ein weiteres Tor in den Hangar. Ihre grauen Rüstungen waren vom Kampf bereits schwer gezeichnet und sie eröffneten ohne Umschweife das Feuer.

„O je, o je, nicht schon wieder!" jammerte C-3PO und zog sich eilig zurück in den Gang, aus dem er zuvor gekommen war. R2-D2 lag derweil zappelnd auf dem Rücken und versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten, während blaue Plasmaentladungen über ihn hinweg zischten.

Obwohl kaum einer der Blastertreffer sein Ziel verfehlte, kletterte der Cyborg mit unbeirrter Behändigkeit ins Cockpit des Fighters und zündete die Ionentriebwerke. Das Schiff erhob sich in die Luft, noch während sich die Kanzel über dem Piloten schloss. Unerschütterlich steuerte es auf die sich öffnende Iris in der Hangar-Decke zu, die ihm den Weg in den Nachthimmel freigab und war bereits binnen Sekunden verschwunden.

C-3POs Audio-Sensoren blätterten derweil immer noch eilig durch die einzelnen Frequenzen, bis er schliesslich auf das Komlink-Signal der Soldaten stiess, über welches sich diese untereinander verständigten.

„… _Fast erwischt, Fierfek nochmal!",_ ärgerte sich der eine von ihnen.

Das Gehirn des Protokolldroiden konnte das Wort _Fierfek_ der huttischen Sprache zuordnen und sein Ethik-Prozessor teilte ihm mit, dass es in diesem Kontext ganz offensichtlich als Unflätigkeit Verwendung fand – _Wie unfein!_

„_Gamma-Leader an Kommando-Zentrum__: Da versucht sich jemand in einem Belbullab-22 Starfighter abzusetzen",_ teilte der andere Soldat fast gleichzeitig seiner Basis, mit der er offenbar ebenfalls im Kontakt stand, mit. _„Haltet mit allem, was ihr habt, drauf! Pustet das Ding vom Himmel – Der Flug ist nicht autorisiert, abschiessen. Ich wiederhole: Abschiessen!"_

„_Ich hab__' bestimmt vier Treffer gelandet, das hat dieses Ding nicht mal gekitzelt! Osik, was war das?_"

„_Sah aus wie ein üb__erdimensionaler Schlacht-Droide. Was weiss ich … war vermutlich irgend so ein Prototyp ... Jedenfalls war's verdammt gut gepanzert …" _Der Soldat unterbrach sich plötzlich, dennR2-D2 hatte es inzwischen geschafft, sich wieder in die Senkrechte zu manövrieren und kam eilig und reichlich kleinlaut piepsend zu C-3PO zurückgerollt, womit er natürlich sofort Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte.

„Keine Bewegung, Droide!", befahl einer der beiden Soldaten, diesmal durch den Aussenlautsprecher seines Helmes.

R2-D2 kam augenblicklich zum Stillstand.

Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchten die zwei Soldaten direkt vor C-3POs Versteck auf. Die Blaster im Anschlag auf den Astromechdroiden gerichtet, der nicht einmal mehr den leisesten Mucks von sich zu geben wagte.

„Da ist ja noch einer! Du da, keine Bewegung, verstanden?"

C-3POs Fotorezeptoren starrten unversehens in eine Blaster-Mündung. Man hatte ihn entdeckt! Rasch hob er die Hände über den Kopf. „Bitte, nicht schiessen", flehte er.

„Habe ich was von _Hände hoch _gesagt?" fragte es hinter der Blaster-Mündung.

„Nein, nein, das war ein Versehen! Bitte, bitte, nicht schiessen" jammerte der Droide, vor Aufregung einem Kurzschluss nahe.

„Reg dich ab. Wie ist deine Kennung?"

„Ich bin C-3PO, Roboter-Mensch Kontakter, sehr erfr…"

Der Soldat winkte gelangweilt ab und meinte stattdessen: „Check mal den Astromech, Gonzo."

„R2-D2. Positiv, wir haben sie - Und das Schiff!"

„_Gamma-Leader, an Kommando-Zentrum; wir sind da etwas überraschend über die beiden vermissten Droiden und diese H-Type Nubian-Yacht gestolpert. Erbitten weitere Instruktionen."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RMSU M2 **__(2. Teil)_

13:05:23 ARS , Geonosis, Im' G' Twe-Hügel, RMSU M2, 0125 CcT

Anakin Skywalkers Mund war so trocken, dass seine Zunge nicht einmal mehr am Gaumen zu kleben vermochte. Etwas blies ihm in gleichmässigen Intervallen Luft in die Lungen und zwang ihn dazu, im vordiktierten Rhythmus zu atmen. In seinen Ohren knackte und brodelte es unentwegt, und als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, begannen sie sogleich damit heftig zu brennen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sie möglichst schnell wieder zu schliessen. Das, was sich ihm während dieser kurzen Zeitspanne offenbarte hatte, war der Mühe nicht wert gewesen, denn er hatte seine Umgebung nur schattenhaft, wie durch einen rosa Schleier betrachtet, wahrnehmen können. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Watte gefüllt, allerdings war sein Gehirn gegenwärtig ohnehin viel zu träge, um sich deswegen Sorgen zu machen: Es beschränkte sich hauptsächlich darauf, Empfindungen zu registrieren.

Die Empfindung mit der momentan absolut höchsten Priorität war: die allgegenwärtige Kälte. Anakin fror – er fror erbärmlich. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper in dem Versuch, durch feinste Muskelkontraktionen Reibungshitze zu erzeugen, und sich auf diese Weise aufzuwärmen, aufs Heftigste zitterte. Warum war es so schrecklich kalt hier ...?

Anakin wusste nicht, wo er sich gegenwärtig befand, nicht einmal, wo oben oder unten war. Er fühlte sich seltsam schwerelos, als würde er nackt durch die Weiten des Alls treiben. Er versuchte die Hand auszustrecken, in der vagen Hoffnung, auf diese Weise nach irgendetwas greifen zu können, das ihm eventuell dabei half, sich wieder einigermassen zu orientieren. Doch seine Glieder waren so klamm und schwer, dass er sich wie in Zeitlupe bewegte, und wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte: seine tastenden Finger grapschten ins Nichts. Zu einer anderen Zeit, und unter anderen Umständen, hätte ihm diese Tatsache vermutlich wirklich grosse Sorgen bereitet, aber das war nicht der Fall.

_Meister?_

Er hatte etwas gespürt, eine vertraute Präsenz. Ganz schwach hatte sie seinen Geist gestreift und diesen, so schien es, etwas belebt.

Anakin wagte erneut die Augen zu öffnen und sah sich um, bemüht, dem unangenehmen Brennen stand zu halten, das sich sogleich einstellte. Ein paar runde Schemen trieben träge an seinem Gesicht vorbei.

_Ei, Blubberbläschen__ …_

Anakin lächelte. Die Zeit schien für eine kleine Weile still zu stehen, und erneut unternahm er einen Versuch, nach etwas zu greifen. Er wollte das feine Kitzeln auf der Haut spüren, wenn er diese Bläschen berührte.

Genau in diesem Moment brach um ihn herum plötzlich Hektik aus. Er fühlte sich in mehrere Richtungen gleichzeitig gezerrt und hörte die unterschiedlichsten Stimmen aufgeregt durcheinander schnattern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es dabei ging. Vielleicht hätte er etwas verstanden, wenn es ihm vergönnt gewesen wäre, sich besser konzentrieren zu können, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Verstand war noch zu vernebelt, als dass dieser ihn in zusammenhängenden Sätzen denken liess.

Für einen Augenblick war ihm, als würde eine Hand ihm durch den Mund in seinen Magen fassen und diesen herausziehen. Anakin begann zu husten und zu würgen und stellte dann fest, dass er wieder frei atmen konnte. Dann umgab ihn mit einem Mal wohlige Wärme und irgendwo, am Rande seines Bewusstseins, nahm er die Decke, in die er gehüllt wurde, wahr. Etwas Hartes hob ihm grob ein Augenlid an und ein schmerzhafter Lichtstrahl schien ihm die Netzhaut zu versengen.

_Chuba!_

Anakin wollte protestieren und versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen. Und schon traf ihn das gleissende Licht ein weiteres Mal, diesmal auf dem anderen Auge …

_Yoka!_

Bunte Flecken tanzten vor seinem Gesicht. Warum liess man ihn denn nicht einfach in Ruhe?

„Padawan Skywalker, hört Ihr mich?" –

_Haa? –_

„Anakin …"

Er kannte diese Stimme, konnte ihr jedoch nicht antworten: denn ein Schatten kroch über seinen, eben erst zaghaft wieder zu arbeiten beginnenden, Verstand. Er riss ihn mit sich fort und alles um ihn herum löste sich auf …


	6. Chapter 6

_**RMSU M2 **__(3. Teil)_

13:05:23 ARS , Geonosis, Im' G' Twe-Hügel, RMSU M2, 0255 CcT

Anakin Skywalker konnte unmöglich sagen, wie lange die dunkle Stille, die der Kälte und dem Halbschlaf, in dem er sich zuvor befunden hatte, angedauert haben mochte. Als er ins Licht zurückkehrte, war das erste, was er sah, das unverkennbare Profil seines Meisters.Obi-Wan wandte den Kopf, und blickte ihn an. Ein etwas schwermütig anmutendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Es fiel Anakin nicht leicht, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich seltsam starr an und seine Lider waren so schwer, dass sie unwillkürlich immer wieder nach unten rutschten. Er war müde, wie erschlagen, und er musste sich anstrengen, um nicht sogleich wieder unkontrolliert abzudriften, zurück in die schweigende Finsternis.

„Anakin …"

Die Stimme seines Mentors klang dumpf, doch sie war wie ein Rettungsanker. Sie ergriff ihn, lenkte ihn zurück von diesem verlockenden Sog, der ihn bereits wieder mit sich zu reissen gedroht hatte, und vertäute sein Bewusstsein mit Nachdruck im Hier und Jetzt. Anakin blinzelte träge und versuchte, seine Umgebung zu erfassen, um herauszufinden, wo er sich eigentlich befand: Gleich neben ihm sass Obi-Wan, und als er nach oben blickte, präsentierte sich ihm dort er eine schlichte, weisse Containerdecke mit billigen Lichtelementen.

Die Erinnerungen kehrten nur allmählich zurück. Sie trafen langsam, stückchenweise und in einer wild zusammen gewürfelten Reihenfolge ein. Es erforderte eine gewisses Mass an Mühe, dieses Durcheinander an Bildern und Eindrücken zu entwirren: Tatooine, Dooku, der Hangar, Padmé, weisse Soldaten, Yoda, ein rotes Lichtschwert, Obi-Wan, blaue Blitze, seine Mutter, Arena, Droiden, überall tote Jedi, Fabrik, Holo-Übertragung, Reek, Jango Fett … Beharrlich versuchte er die einzelnen Gedanken festzuhalten und zu ordnen.

Erneut schloss er die Augen: Count Dooku, ein kleiner, abgelegener Hangar, Machtblitze, ein Lichtschwert mit einer roten Klinge und entsetzliche Schmerzen …

_Dooku!_

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Mit einem Keuchen riss er die Augen wieder auf. Seine Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt, unbarmherzig und kristallklar prasselten die einzelnen Details auf ihn ein.

_Mein Arm!_

„Nun", fragte Obi-Wan mit offenkundig leicht erzwungener Munterkeit, „wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Anakin öffnete den Mund zu einem tonlosen Aufschrei. Es war schief gelaufen! Von namenlosem Schrecken gepackt versuchte er sich auf zu setzten. Er wollte seinen Arm sehen. Jetzt! Sofort! Er musste wissen, was damit geschehen war. Doch als er den Kopf etwas anhob, begann sich der ganze Raum um ihn herum zu drehen und zwang ihn dazu, ergeben wieder zurück zu sinken.

„Sachte, mein junger Padawan", mahnte sein Meister. „Sachte, sachte ..."

Anakin schloss die Augen wieder. Schwer atmend lag er da. Er fühlte, wie ihm eine Träne über seine Schläfe in Richtung Ohr rann und wartete darauf, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachliess und das Zimmer wieder zum Stillstand kam.

„Beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung", vernahm er die Stimme seines Meisters.

_In Ordnung?_

Dooku hatte ihm den Arm abgeschlagen! Nein, gar nichts war in Ordnung! Anakin versuchte krampfhaft der Panik, die sich bei dieser Erkenntnis seiner bemächtigen wollte, Herr zu werden. Es war schwer, angesichts solcher Tatsachen nicht völlig kopflos zu reagieren. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Er fühlte sich grauenvoll: als wäre er von einer Herde wütender Reeks niedergetrampelt worden, und er litt an quälendem Durst.

„Ruh dich noch etwas aus", schlug Obi-Wan vor. Er fühlte, wie sich dessen warme Hand beruhigend auf deine Schulter legte. „Wir fliegen nicht vor morgen früh zurück nach Coruscant."

Anakin versuchte zu nicken. „Wasser ...", bat er leise.

Obi-Wan gab ihm nicht mehr als einen Löffel voll.

„Mehr …", flehte Anakin.

Er bekam noch einmal die gleiche Menge, zu wenig, als dass er sie hätte schlucken können. Die Flüssigkeit versickerte regelrecht auf seiner ausgedorrten Zunge.

Es war still geworden draussen. Die Geräusche der Schlacht, die er nach seiner Einlieferung noch unterschwellig wahrgenommen hatte, waren verstummt. Bedeutete das, dass es schon ... vorbei war?

„Haben wir gewonnen?", fragte Anakin, ohne seine schweren Lider noch einmal anzuheben. Seine Stimme war nur ein beklagenswertes, heiseres Krächzen.

„Ja … Wir haben gewonnen", erwiderte Obi-Wan zögernd und gab ihm noch einmal etwas von dem Wasser, ein klein wenig mehr als vorhin. „Es gibt noch ein paar Gefechte weiter im Süden, aber im Grossen und Ganzen …"

„Und Dooku?"

„Ruhig, ruhig … Er ist entkommen – leider. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Der Thermostat deines Bacta-Tanks hatte offenbar eine Fehlfunktion. Du warst etwas unterkühlt, als sie dich herausge…"

„Padmé … geht es ihr gut?", unterbrach Anakin ihn.

„Es heisst: _Senatorin Amidala",_ tadelte Obi-Wan ihn sogleich, „und ja, es geht ihr gut, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Hier? Vielleicht vier Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang. Auf Coruscant: kurz vor drei Uhr in der Früh. Die Nächte auf Geonosis sind lang, versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen." Sein Meister rieb ihm freundschaftlich die Schulter. Das leise Rascheln von dessen Robe verriet Anakin, dass dieser sich erhob.

„Wasser, bitte …"

Obi-Wan setzte ihm erneut den Becher an die Lippen. Anakin packte seine Hand und trank gierig.

„So wirst du dich noch übergeben", mahnte ihn sein Lehrer sogleich in prophetenhaftem Tone und entwand sich energisch seinem Griff. „Ich stelle dir das Wasser hier auf die Ablage. Schlaf jetzt. Ich schaue nachher noch einmal bei dir vorbei." Dann, noch bevor Anakin ihn fragen konnte, wo er überhaupt hinwollte, ging er hinaus und man konnte am Klang seiner Schritte hören, dass er immer noch hinkte, bevor sich eine Tür hinter ihm schloss und sie jäh verstummen liess.

Doch Anakin schlief nicht, stattdessen wurde er von Minute zu Minute wacher. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und versuchte nachzudenken. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er Mist gebaut hatte, wirklich richtig grossen Mist! Es hatte schon damit begonnen, dass er heimlich nach Tatooine gereist war und deshalb das Holo viel zu spät weitergeleitet hatte. Obi-Wan hatte deshalb unnötig lange in vermutlich irgendeiner stinkenden Zelle schmoren müssen. Auch hätte er nicht hierher kommen dürfen. Nun gut, das war ja eigentlich Padmés Idee gewesen, aber er hatte sie auch nicht daran gehindert. Er hatte wirklich ein paar sehr strikte Anweisungen von Meister Windu persönlich gehabt … Und dann dieses Desaster mit Dooku im Hangar_. Wir gehen gemeinsam vor, _hatte sein Meister gesagt. Doch Anakin war bereits zum Alleingang durchgestartet. Er hatte sich wieder einmal gehen lassen, hatte rot, _dunkelrot_, gesehen. Seine Wut auf diesen arroganten, selbstgefälligen Gecken, der für den Tod von so vielen Jedi verantwortlich war, und seine Sorge um Padmé, die er irgendwo da draussen, vermutlich mit gebrochenen Genick in den Dünen liegend wähnte, hatten das Ihrige dazu beigetragen, sämtliche Prinzipien der Kampfkunst und des Jedi-Seins zu vergessen. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war! Hatte er denn allen Ernstes geglaubt, es allein mit einem so mächtigen Gegner aufnehmen zu können? Ja, er _hatte …_

_Nachher ist man immer klüger,_ dachte er bitter.

Er fragte sich, ob es auch passiert wäre, wenn er mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert gegen Dooku gekämpft hätte. Das Heft des fremden Schwertes war anders gearbeitet. Es war, im Gegensatz zu Anakins eigenem, fast völlig glatt. Es wog anders in der Hand, war anders ausbalanciert, die Energiestrahl-Länge war anders eingestellt, sogar das Blau des Lichthofes war anders! Anakin war es nicht gewohnt, mit einem anderen Schwert als mit dem seinen zu kämpfen, es hatte ihn mehr irritiert, als es ihn im Grunde hätte irritieren dürfen!

In seiner rechten Hand begann sich ein dumpfer Schmerz zu regen. Es war nicht derselbe, den er im Hangar gefühlt hatte. Dort hatte er ein qualvolles Brennen unmittelbar an der Schnittfläche empfunden. Jetzt fühlte es sich an, als würde seine Hand ganz langsam in einer Schrottpresse zerquetscht. Anakin ahnte, dass er besagte Hand nicht mehr besass und dass ihm sein Gehirn nun, da die ganzen Schmerzmittel, die man ihm verabreicht hatte, ganz offensichtlich langsam an Wirkung verloren, etwas vorgaukelte. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Hangar-Decke sich gelöst hatte und auf den Soldaten gestürzt war, der seinen Arm und das Lichtschwert eingesammelt und zu bergen versucht hatte. Trotzdem … Dieser neue – dieser andere – Schmerz liess in Anakin jenen einen, winzigen, Hoffnungsschimmer aufkeimen.

Er öffnete die Augen und hob langsam und vorsichtig seinen rechten Arm an. Es war ein mühseliges Unterfangen, denn er war bleischwer und die Muskeln schienen nicht richtig gehorchen zu wollen. Die leise Zuversicht zerschlug sich jäh, noch bevor er die Bewegung ganz zu Ende geführt hatte. Von seinem Arm war ein irgendwo in der Nähe des Ellbogens endendes, mit einem intensiv nach Bacta stinkenden Verband umwickeltes, _Ding_ übrig geblieben.

_Nein__ … nicht … bitte nicht!_

Anakin presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien und kämpfte gegen die Enttäuschung und das lähmende Entsetzten, das bei diesem Anblick erneut über ihn hereinbrach. Er unterdrückte den Impuls diese weisse, eng gewickelte Hülle herunter zu reissen, nur um nachzuprüfen, ob ihn der erste äussere Eindruck vielleicht doch nur narrte – denn der befremdende Schmerz hielt sich hartnäckig, gut eineinhalb Spannen unterhalb seines Ellbogens.

Sekundenlang starrte er mit ungläubigen Grauen auf immer nur den einen Punk seines Wundverbandes und versuchte wenigstens im Ansatz zu begreifen, was dieser Anblick für ihn tatsächlich bedeutete: Die Hälfte seines Armes war weg, unwiederbringlich und endgültig, daran würde sich auch nichts ändern, wenn er jetzt die Bandage entfernte. Das war übel, richtig übel …

Anakin liess verzweifelt den kümmerlichen Rest seines Armes wieder sinken, dorthin, wo er ihn nicht länger anzusehen brauchte.

_Fang jetzt bloss nicht an zu flennen!_

Hastig wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und schniefte. Dann griff er nach dem Laken, zog es sich über den Kopf und presste die Hand auf seinen Mund, um das Aufschluchzen, das unaufhaltsam in seiner Kehle anschwoll, zu ersticken. In diesem Augenblick wünschte er sich umso mehr, seine Mutter wäre jetzt hier bei ihm gewesen.

_Mom … bitte … hilf mir, Mom!_

Nein, es war um so vieles besser, dass sie jetzt nicht hier war – nicht hier sein konnte. Dass sie nichts hiervon wusste, nichts davon mitbekam. Es hätte ihr nur entsetzlichen Kummer bereitet. Doch dessen ungeachtet brannte die Sehnsucht nach ihrer Nähe und ihrer Fürsorge in diesem Moment nicht minder in ihm.

_Mom,_ flehte er noch einmal lautlos.

Und Padmé? Sie hatte sich im Geschützschiff über ihn gebeugt und ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Und dann hatte sie ihn geküsst. Ihre Lippen hatten nach Sand geschmeckt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es tatsächlich einmal einen Moment in seinem Leben geben würde, in welchem er den Geschmack von Sand in seinem Munde _nicht_ verabscheuen würde … Padmé hatte dieses Wunder vollbracht und mit ihr an seiner Seite war er bereit die schlimmste Folter zu ertragen.

Doch Padmé war weg. Wo war sie? Hätte sie nicht jetzt hier, bei ihm, sitzen und seine Hand halten sollen? Hatte sein Engel ihn denn bereits wieder vergessen?

Gleich darauf bemerkte er, wie sich jemand näherte. Er fühlte, wie eine kalte Metallklaue kurz seine Finger streifte, als sie nach dem Laken griff und dieses unsanft von seinem Gesicht wegzerrte. Anakins Augen blickten unverhofft in die leuchtenden Fotorezeptoren eines GH-7 Medi-Droiden.

„Warum hat man Euren Kopf zugedeckt, wenn Ihr noch am Leben seid?" erkundigte der sich leicht verwirrt und fuhr dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sachlich fort: „Euer Puls ist viel zu hoch, und Euer Adrenalinspiegel liegt über den Toleranzwerten. Ich werde Euch etwas zur Beruhigung verabreichen."

Und schon verspürte Anakin den feinen Einstich und alles um ihn herum versank wohltuend in friedvoller, schmerz- und sorgenfreier Schwärze.


	7. Chapter 7

_**LETZTE EHRE**_

13:05:23 ARS , Geonosis, Petranaki-Arena (ca. 40 Klicks nördlich von RMSU M2), 0330 CcT

Die Schlacht war so gut wie vorbei, sie war kurz gewesen und hatte für die Republik mit einem Blitzsieg geendet. Doch die Geonosianer waren ein stolzes und kriegerisches Volk und immer wieder kam es zu kleineren Gefechten, da einzelne uneinsichtige Stockkolonien sich zu profilieren versuchten, indem sie kühn ihre Soldatendrohnen aussandten, damit diese den erbitterten Widerstand gegen die Besatzer zu proben. Doch inzwischen hatten sich diese Kampfhandlungen immer mehr in den Süden und den Osten der ursprünglichen Schlachtfelder verlagert. Hier, in der Petranaki-Arena, waren die Waffen schon seit längerer Zeit verstummt.

Nun loderten Flammen in die Nacht empor, und Funken tanzten wie glühende Insekten vor dem dunklen Himmel, wo zwei der vier geonosianischen Primärmonde standen. Die dichte, staubgeschwängerte Atmosphäre dämpfte ihre Leuchtkraft erheblich und liess sie übergross erscheinen, und knapp über dem südlichen Horizont spannten sich die matt orange schimmernden Asteroiden-Ringe des Planeten. Der Anblick war durchaus atemberaubend, doch Padmé hatte ihm bislang kaum Beachtung schenken können. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt unter Anderem jenen rund zweihundert toten Jedi vor ihr, die lichterloh brannten. Aus Holzmangel hatte man ihre Körper in der sandigen, von Kratern übersäten Rotunde der zerbombten Arena auf behelfsmässige Scheiterhaufen aus Schutt aufgebahrt, sie mit irgendwelchem Treibstoff übergossen und in Brand gesteckt. Padmé stand zwischen den wenigen überlebenden Jedi und ein paar ranghohen Klon-Kommandanten der Armee, um an deren Seite den Gefallenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Die Szenerie war gespenstisch. Es war ein höchst beunruhigendes Gefühl, erneut an derselben Stelle zu stehen, an welcher einem noch vor Stunden, und unter dem begeisterten Johlen der Zuschauer, eine gefrässige Bestie nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte. Sie konnte die Beweggründe des Jedi-Ordens, die Feuerbestattung ausgerechnet vor dieser lebensverachtenden Kulisse abzuhalten, nicht nachvollziehen. Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und tiefem Unbehagen blickte die junge Senatorin in die vom flackernden Feuerschein erhellten Gesichter der Offiziere. Und wohin sie auch sah: aus jedem dieser Gesichter starrte Jango Fett zu ihr zurück. Jango Fett, der mandalorianische Kopfgeldjäger, der von Vizekönig Gunray angeheuert worden war, sie zu eliminieren. Jango Fett, der an Dookus Seite gestanden hatte, als man Anakin und ihr das Urteil in dieser Farce von Gerichtsverhandlung verkündet hatte. Jango Fett, der von der Loge des Erzherzoges aus, mit eher gleichmütiger Miene den Verlauf ihrer Hinrichtung verfolgt hatte. Ja, Jango Fett mochte inzwischen dem Glauben seines Volkes entsprechend im _Manda _weilen, doch seine Abkömmlinge standen sehr lebendig hier ...

Es hatte etwas Zeit in Anspruch genommen, den ganzen Ausführungen von Jedi-Meister Windu zu lauschen. Doch diese hatten Padmé dennoch recht schnell zu der Erkenntnis gebracht, dass Jango Fett nicht nur _einen_ Sohn hatte. Und dass demzufolge der junge Mann, welcher sie in der Wüste notdürftig verarztet hatte, nur einer von hunderttausenden identischer Fett-Klone war. Es war nicht die Schuld dieser Soldaten, dass sie aussahen, wie sie eben aussahen, und Padmé wusste nur zu gut, dass Äusserlichkeiten einen niemals dazu veranlassen sollten, jemanden leichtfertig in eine Schublade zu stecken … doch sie tat sich unendlich schwer damit, diese Soldaten anzusehen und dabei nicht an den Mann zu denken, der sich mit der Beseitigung ihrer Person ein paar zusätzliche Credits hatte verdienen wollen. Sie konnte beim besten Willen, niemanden anderes sehen, als Jango Fett, obschon sie, tief in ihrem Herzen, auch Mitleid für diese Klone hegte: diese Soldaten hatten keine Eltern, keine Ehefrauen, keine Kinder, die um sie weinten, und ihr Andenken in Ehren hielten, geschweige denn Witwen- und Waisenrenten bezogen, wenn sie fielen. Und _dass_ sie fielen, hatte sie sehen können. Weiter draussen, abseits der Arena, war ein ähnliches, jedoch weniger glorreiches Spektakel, als dieses hier, veranstaltet worden, bei dem es primär einfach nur um die effiziente Beseitigung sterblicher Überreste gegangen war. Sie wollte lieber gar nicht erst wissen, wie viele tausend Klone in dieser einen Schlacht heute ihr Leben verloren hatten. Sie waren nur zu einem einzigen Zweck erschaffen, aufgezogen und trainiert worden. Sie hatten nicht einmal Namen, lediglich Nummern. Ein CT gefolgt von einer vielstelligen Nummer, wie Droiden – wie Sklaven …

_Und da heisst es noch grossartig, in der Republ__ik gäbe es keine Sklaverei mehr, _dachte sie bitter. _Sie sind alle Eigentum, Sklaven der Republik, und das ganz legal!_

Sklaverei war etwas, das Padmé zutiefst verachtete, möglicherweise um Anakins und um seiner Mutter Willen. Sie wusste, unter welchen teilweise unhaltbaren Umständen manche Sklaven ihr Dasein zu fristen hatten. Sie hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, auf Tatooine, und dabei hatten Anakin und seine Mutter zu jenen Leibeigenen gehört, welchen es noch einigermassen gut erging, und die sogar gewisse Privilegien geniessen konnten …

Doch das Bedauern, welches sie für diese Männer in ihren weissen Rüstungen empfand, konnte die leise Furcht in ihr nicht fortwischen, die sie in deren Nähe unweigerlich befiel. Padmé schauderte innerlich. Es würde für sie wahrhaftig ziemlich strapaziös werden, nachher in der Obhut der vierfachen Ausgabe eines mandalorianischen Söldners die Rückreise antreten zu müssen.

Jemand trat beinahe lautlos neben sie. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie Meister Kenobi, der zu spät zu der Verbrennung kam und mit dessen Auftauchen sie gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Sie nickte ihm kurz freundlich zu, erleichtert ein vertrautes Gesicht zu erblicken, und sah dann wieder zu den steinernen Scheiterhaufen. Sie hätte sich bei ihm nur zu gerne nach Anakins Befinden erkundigt, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit das Protokoll verletzte. Auch fürchtete sie, dass der Jedi ihre wahren Gefühle für seinen Schüler erriet, wenn sie jetzt damit begann, ihn deswegen zu löchern. Also schwieg sie, obwohl ihr unzählige Fragen so glühend heiss auf der Zunge brannten, wie all die Feuer vor ihr.

Und so sah sie zu, wie die Flammen an den geschwärzten Körpern leckten und sie langsam zu Asche zerfallen liess, doch ihre Gedanken waren inzwischen längst bei Anakin angelangt. Wie ging es ihm? War er wach? Schlief er? Hatte er Schmerzen? Durfte sie irgendwann zu ihm? Was würde nun mit ihm geschehen? Würde er überhaupt im Jedi-Orden bleiben können? Würde man ihm einen Mechno-Arm anpassen? Kybernetische Gliedmassen waren heutzutage kaum mehr von den echten zu unterscheiden … Natürlich hatte sich Padmé nicht jeden Jedi, dem sie bis jetzt begegnet war, so genau angesehen, doch sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je einen einarmigen oder anderweitig verstümmelten Jedi gesehen zu haben – mit Ausnahme dieses kleinen, einäugigen Lannik, der jetzt gerade vielleicht zehn Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Sie entsann sich, dass er ihr schon damals, vor zehn Jahren, anlässlich der Einäscherung von Meister Qui-Gon Jinn aufgefallen war und auch dort hatte er bereits ein Gesicht gemacht, als hätte er soeben in eine faule Shuura-Frucht gebissen. Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es an dem stechenden, brechreizerregenden Qualm lag, der immer wieder in unregelmässigen Abständen sämtliche Teilnehmer der Trauerfeierlichkeit einhüllte, und das, obwohl sie einen gebührenden Abstand zu den brennenden Leichen einhielten, doch Padmé zweifelte ernsthaft daran. Sie überlegte, warum er sein fehlendes Auge nie durch ein entsprechendes Implantat hatte ersetzen lassen …

Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, wie wenig sie über die Jedi tatsächlich wusste. Und dann kam ihr unverhofft dieser Gedanke, für den sie sich, noch während er sich in ihrem Kopf zu formen begann, bereits zutiefst schämte: _Wenn Anakin den Orden verlassen muss, könnten wir heiraten, eine Familie gründen, Kinder haben. Wir könnten zusammen glücklich werden, zusammen alt werden!_

Es war so berauschend, sich das vorzustellen. So berauschend und doch so furchtbar falsch! Anakin war Entsetzliches widerfahren, daraus einen romantisch motivierten Vorteil ziehen zu wollen, war einfach nur … _verabscheuungswürdig!_ Ein Ausschluss aus dem Orden wäre Anakins Untergang gewesen. Die Jedi waren sein Leben! Auch wenn er sich bei ihr über Obi-Wans Lehrmethoden beschwert hatte. Letztendlich meckerte jeder Schüler dann und wann über seinen Mentor. Sie wusste, wie wichtig es Anakin war, seine Prüfung abzulegen und die Ritterschaft zu erlangen. Unwillkürlich starrte sie den Jedi zu ihrer Rechten an.

„M'Lady?"

Sie erschrak, da Obi-Wan so unmittelbar auf ihren Blick reagierte. Sie hatte dies nicht provozieren wollen, es war schlicht Unachtsamkeit gewesen. Sie überlegte kurz, wie sie sich am besten aus dieser Situation würde winden können und meinte dann leise: „Darf ich Euch etwas anvertrauen, Meister Kenobi?"

„Gewiss…"

„Zu meinem persönlichen Schutz, wurden vier dieser Klon-Soldaten abgestellt. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart höchst unwohl fühle, und mir graut vor dem Gedanken, mit diesen Männern nachher allein in meiner Yacht eingesperrt zu sein." Es war heraus. Hoffentlich hielt Obi-Wan sie jetzt nicht für hysterisch.

„Ich versichere Euch, dass diese Soldaten der Republik, und natürlich auch Euch, treu ergeben sind und ihr nichts von ihnen zu befürchten habt, M'Lady."

„Ich weiss", Padmé seufzte insgeheim. Nein, das war nicht unbedingt die Art von Zuspruch, die sie hatte hören wollen. „Trotzdem wäre mir lieber, wenn auch Ihr mit an Bord sein könntet. Euer ursprünglicher Auftrag lautete doch, mein Leben zu schützen."

„Ein angeschlagener Jedi würde Euch nicht beschützen können. Ich wäre Euch auf der Reise nicht von grossem Nutzen, M'Lady."

„Darum geht es nicht, Ich möchte lediglich nicht mit diesen Klonen allein gelassen werden. Sie erinnern mich einfach zu sehr an Jango Fett, versteht Ihr? Es geht mir um die Gesellschaft, um _Eure _Gesellschaft. Würdet Ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten …?"

„Ich kann und möchte meinen Schüler nicht so lange allein lassen, nicht jetzt", unterbrach er sie leise.

„Wie geht es ihm?", wagte sie nun doch zu fragen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Besser ...", erwiderte er reichlich vielsagend.

„Und ... was geschieht nun mit ihm?"

„Er wird baldmöglichst nach Coruscant ins medizinische Zentrum des Tempels verlegt. Alles Weitere wurde noch nicht entschieden." Der Jedi schien dem noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch offenbar anders und starrte ins Feuer.

„Anakin könnte selbstverständlich ebenfalls mit uns kommen. An Bord ist genug Platz. Eine der Kabinen ist bei Bedarf sogar als Krankenstation verwendbar. Es wäre für Euch und ihn bestimmt bequemer …" Sie setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf ihn an.

„Da habt Ihr ohne Frage Recht, M'Lady. Ich werde dem Rat Euren Vorschlag unterbreiten."

„Ich danke Euch, Meister Kenobi." Sie war erleichtert, auch wenn er ihr vorläufig absolut nichts hatte versprechen können.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CT-4955/5339**_

13:05:23 ARS , Geonosis, etwas ausserhalb der Petranaki-Arena, Nubian-Jacht, 0445 CcT

CT-4955/5339, kurz 39, starrte nachdenklich in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, ohne sich selbst darin wirklich zu sehen. Eigentlich konnte er mit seinem ersten _echten_ Einsatz ganz zufrieden sein. Er war zwar aus einem _Larty _gefallen, sein Helm war kaputt gegangen, er hatte sich eine hässliche Platzwunde auf der Stirn zugezogen und vorne, auf der kleinen Brücke, lachten sich seine drei Klonbrüder auf seine Kosten jetzt gerade insgeheim vermutlich fast krank. Nun gut, man fiel ja auch nicht einfach so aus einem Kanonenboot, schon gar nicht aus einem, das mit einem Andruckkompensator ausgestattet war, exakt um eben solche Szenarien zu verhindern. Und auch Helmbelüftungssysteme versagten nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund … 39 befingerte vorsichtig das dicke Bacta-Pflaster, das auf seiner Stirn klebte. Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen, den Helm in einer Räumlichkeit mit instabiler Deckenstruktur abzunehmen, selbst wenn die Alternative dazu Tod durch Ersticken bedeutete. Es lag auf der Hand, dass ihn die anderen nun für einen Trottel hielten, oder zumindest für einen Tollpatsch. Wenn er diese Nummer auf Kamino abgezogen hätte, wäre er ohne Zweifel schnurstracks aussortiert worden und in die Rekonditionierung gewandert. Seit er denken kann ging das Gerücht um, dass einige nie wieder von dort zurückgekehrt waren …

Doch 39 war nicht mehr auf Kamino, er war auf Geonosis und somit ausser Reichweite von Chefklonerin Sai. Inzwischen hatte er sich einen Ersatz-Helm beschaffen können und es war ihm auch problemlos gelungen, seine persönlichen Daten von seinem alten auf den neuen zu überspielen. Und im Gegensatz zum Rest seines Zuges war er noch nicht tot. Eine seltsame Leere bemächtigte sich seiner, als er an jene Kameraden denken musste, die mit ihm auf diesem _Larty_ gewesen waren. Ausser Crusher hatte er keinen von ihnen gekannt. Und gerade um Crusher tat es ihm wirklich leid. Er war ein Freund gewesen, sie waren aufgrund ihrer Nummern während des Theorie-Unterrichtes und beim Essen immer nebeneinander gesessen. Selbst ihre Schlafröhren hatten Seite an Seite gestanden ... Es war wohl eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass 39 sein peinlich unfreiwilliger Ausflug in die Dünen, zusammen mit der kleinen, dünnen Menschenfrau, nicht das Leben gekostet, sondern gerettet hatte. Und dieser Umstand wiederum hatte eine ganze Reihe von Ereignissen nach sich gezogen, welche ihn letztendlich an Bord, genauer gesagt, in den winzigen Hygieneraum hinter der Brücke, des Sternenschiffs von eben dieser Frau geführt hatten.

Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war diese Frau auch keine _Ma'am,_ sondern eine _M'lady. _Sie war die Senatorin von Naboo und somit anscheinend eine sehr wichtige Persönlichkeit. 39 überlegte, warum sie ihn diesbezüglich gleich als Erstes angelogen hatte. Sie schien ihn allgemein nicht sonderlich zu mögen, und er hatte sogar das Gefühl, sie würde ihm geradezu aus dem Weg gehen. Aber ihr Schiff war mit Abstand das tollste, das er je gesehen hatte. Es war eine Nubian-Yacht, Typ H, eine Spezialanfertigung, mit einer zur Gänze verchromten Aussenhülle. Und nun waren er und drei seiner Brüder zufälligerweise der Senatorin zugeteilt worden, um sie auf ihrer Rückreise nach Coruscant zu eskortieren. 39 fragte sich, wie er jemanden auf einem Schiff beschützen sollte, das über keine aktiven Waffensysteme verfügte. Wenn die Jacht von Protonentorpedos zerrissen wurde, war es ziemlich irrelevant, ob er mit seiner angelegtem DC-15 vor dieser Frau stand, oder nicht. Doch es lag nicht an ihm, Befehle zu hinterfragen, er hatte sie auszuführen. Explizit einer dieser Befehle war nun den Anweisungen der Senatorin per sofort Folge zu leisten, auch wenn sie keine Jedi war und somit theoretisch auch nicht zum Kommandostab gehörte. Für 39 war es freilich kein Problem. Man hatte ihn und seinesgleichen dazu erschaffen, gehorsam zu sein, und er war überaus gehorsam, meistens jedenfalls …

Gegenwärtig gab es hier nicht viel zu tun. Ein paar von der Techniker-Crew waren an Bord gekommen und derweil damit beschäftigt, Schäden zu reparieren und das Schiff auf Herz und Nieren durchzuchecken, doch die Kampfhandlungen waren inzwischen eingestellt worden. 39 und seinen Brüdern blieb somit nichts ausser, wie ihnen aufgetragen, abwechselnd in Zweiter-Teams Wache zu schieben - darauf wartend, dass es endlich auf nach Coruscant ging. Vor Tagesanbruch war allerdings auch damit nicht zu rechnen …

Die Tür zum Hygieneraum ging auf und CT-2652/8312, den alle nur Aiwha nannten, streckte seinen behelmten Kopf herein. 39 hatte bis zu ihrem Einsatz im Separatisten-Hangar zwar weder mit ihm, noch mit den anderen beiden, den Piloten Ché und Fourteen, je zu tun gehabt, doch er erkannte ihn sofort an der tiefen, geschwärzten Scharte oben auf seinem linken Schulterpanzer. Er war auch derjenige gewesen, der ihm vorhin auf dem _Larty_ wegen seines Helmes eine Standpauke gehalten hatte, doch seit man sie hier zusammen eingeteilt hatte, war der Ton untereinander insgesamt kameradschaftlicher geworden.

„Hey, _L-Vis_, wie geht's deinem Lieblingskopf?", fragte Aiwha. Auch wenn der Aussenlautsprecher seines Helmes die Stimme etwas verzerrte, konnte man doch hören, dass der gerade von einem Ohr zum andere grinste.

„Er brummt", entgegnete 39 wahrheitsgemäss.

„Ist dir jetzt doch schlecht?"

„Ich habe definitiv _keine_ Gehirnerschütterung, keine Sorge", versicherte 39.

„Was ist los? Du warst so lange _offline_ und wir dachten schon, du wärst ins Klo gefallen und hättest dich aus Versehen mit einer Ladung _Fek-Gel_ runtergespült, Bruder", meinte Aiwha.

39 schüttelte langsam den Kopf und ärgerte sich insgeheim, weil man ihn schon wieder mit irgendwelchen Anspielungen aufzuziehen versuchte. Gaben die denn nie Ruhe? „Hab bloss nachgedacht, über den Einsatz heute und so …" Er bemerkte, wie Aiwha ihn durch den Visor hindurch sehr eingehend musterte.

„Parjii hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast", sagte der nun plötzlich sehr ernst und sehr leise.

„Ich weiss nicht, wovon du redest", behauptete 39. Doch ihm wurde schlagartig unbehaglich zumute. Er wusste nur zu gut, was sein Bruder meinte.

„Oh, doch, das weisst du", beharrte dieser dann auch prompt, „Parjii hat dich gesehen, mit der Jedi-Waffe, im Hangar ..."

39s Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um danach mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu klopfen. Das war wohl weniger, weil Aiwha und Parjii ganz offensichtlich um sein kleines Geheimnis wussten. Es war mehr die Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war und was eigentlich niemals hätte geschehen dürfen.

„Pass gut auf, was du tust. Jedi-Zeug gehört den Jedi. Wir haben damit nichts zu schaffen, es geht uns nichts an. Jedi-Zeug ist tabu_, L-Vis!"_ Damit drehte Aiwha sich um und ging.

_Ja, es geht uns nichts an__. Die haben ihre Lichtschwerter und wir unsere Dezes. Die befehlen und wir gehorchen,_ dachte 39_. _„Und hört endlich auf, mich ständig _L-Vis_ zu nennen!" Diesmal sprach er es laut aus.

_L-Vis _war eine Abkürzung – eine nicht sonderlich schmeichelhafte Abkürzung, und 39 wünschte sich wirklich, nicht andauernd mit dieser blöden Bezeichnung an seinen Patzer mit dem Helm erinnert zu werden. Doch derjenige, dem sein Protest gegolten hatte, war bereits längst ausser Sicht- und Hörweite.

39 konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was geschehen war, nachdem er unter all dem Schutt den _R-Bag,_ wie sie den Rescue-Bag nannten, mit dem Lichtschwert hervorgezogen und der Hand seines toten Bruders entrissen hatte. Er konnte immer noch nicht sagen, was ihn letztendlich dazu angestachelt hatte, den Beutel zu öffnen, das Lichtschwert heraus zu nehmen und neugierig auf diesen roten Knopf zu drücken. Rote Knöpfe hatten schon immer eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausgeübt. Sie waren eine tolle Sache, denn wenn man sie betätigte, passierte normalerweise etwas. Auch mit diesem roten Knopf hatte es nicht anders verhalten …

Und_ Boah! _Fasziniert hatte 39 auf den leuchtend blauen Energiestrahl gestarrt. Hatte das charakteristische Summen der Klinge gehört, die feinen Vibrationen durch den Panzerhandschuh gefühlt, welche sich noch verstärkten, sobald man damit begann, die Waffe hin und her zu bewegen … Für einen Augenblick, ganz im Banne des blauen Lichtes, hatte er vollkommen vergessen, wo er war und was um ihn herum geschah, versunken und ohne zu bemerken, dass Parjii, der eilig dabei gewesen war, die Waffen einzusammeln, ihm ganz offensichtlich dabei zusah. Doch die Strafe für 39s ungebührliche Neugier war nur Sekunden später von oben erfolgt, in Form eines auf ihn herabfallenden faustgrossen Deckenfragmentes, das hart seine ungeschützte Stirn getroffen und eine tiefe Wunde über dem linken Auge in die Haut gerissen hatte. Das Schwert war erloschen, exakt in dem Moment, als 39 es hatte fallen lassen. Hastig hatte er sich danach gebückt, es wieder in den Beutel gestopft und war blutend, mit Parjii im Schlepptau, hinaus gehastet.

Ob der Jedi-Padawan wusste, dass er sich an seinem Lichtschwert zu schaffen gemacht hatte? Auf Kamino waren diese _... Geschichten ..._ im Umlauf gewesen … Die Jedi, so wurde herumerzählt, könnten fliegen, Gedanken lesen, durch Wände gehen und sogar mit ihren Blicken töten. Sie seien unverwundbar, unbesiegbar und sie würden keinen Schmerz und keine Furcht kennen.

_Unverwundbar? Unbesiegbar? Von wegen!_ Er hatte vorhin, während der Extraktion, die vielen toten Jedi in der Arena liegen sehen. Und so übernatürlich war ihm auch der verletzte Padawan, dessen Wunden er im Hangar versorgt hatte, nicht vorgekommen. Die Jedi waren weder unverwundbar noch unbesiegbar und auch sie schienen Furcht und Schmerzen nur allzu gut zu kennen. 39 hatte, als er in die Augen von Padawan Skywalker blickte, darin seine Angst und seine Schmerzen nur allzu deutlich sehen können. Wer immer dieses Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht hatte, hatte entweder keinen Schimmer gehabt, oder, und das schien 39 schlüssiger, er tat dies mit der Absicht den jungen Kadetten von Anfang an ein zusätzliches Übermass an Respekt vor ihren zukünftigen Befehlshabern einzuimpfen, damit sie auch schön artig sein würden und ja keiner aus der Reihe tanzte. 39 beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, irgendwie betrogen worden zu sein.

Er griff nach seinem brandneuen, makellos weissen Helm und setzte ihn auf. Allzu lange würde dieses Brimborium, dort drüben in der Arena, wohl nicht mehr andauern. Schon bald würde die Senatorin von dort zurückehren und hier das Kommando übernehmen. Und es wurde auch allmählich Zeit für die Wachablösung …

39 alias _L-Vis _verschloss die Helmversiegelung und verliess den Hygieneraum.


	9. Chapter 9

_**ETIKETTE**_

13:05:23 ARS , Geonosis, Petranaki-Arena, 0530 CcT

Die beiden Monde standen hoch am Firmament und ein dritter schickte sich gerade dazu an, sich über den östlichen Horizont zu erheben, als sich die Versammlung um die Scheiterhaufen langsam zu zerstreuen begann. Eine leichter Wind wehte durch die teilweise beträchtlichen Lücken, die an mehreren Stellen in der massiven Arena-Mauer klafften und man überliess es jener nächtlichen Brise, die Asche allmählich über die zerbombte Rotunde und, irgendwann wohl auch, über die Weiten der Wüste zu verteilen.

Padmé war frustriert, als sie, flankiert von zehn Klonsoldaten, in die Richtung der königlichen Jacht marschierte. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn jeder ihrer Schritte überwacht wurde, auch nicht, wenn dies angeblich nur zu ihrem Besten geschah. Sie hatte sich eigentlich zusammen mit Obi-Wan zum _Rimsoo_ aufmachen wollen, um nach Anakin zu sehen, doch der Jedi hatte ihr beschieden, sein Schützling würde sich gegenwärtig ausruhen und sie, bei allem Verständnis für das Mitgefühl, welches sie seinem Padawan entgegen brachte, gebeten, diesen einfach schlafen zu lassen. Es gab wenig, was Padmé solchen Argumenten hätte entgegensetzen können. Sie wollte Anakins, inzwischen vermutlich ohnehin etwas bröckelnde, Reputation nicht noch mehr belasten, indem sie hier einen Aufstand machte und vehement auf einen Krankenbesuch pochte.

Die Senatorin betrat die ausgefahrene Landungsrampe des Sternkreuzers und verabschiedete ihre beflissen salutierende Eskorte, erleichtert diese endlich los zu sein und dankbar, die Jacht wieder in ihrem Besitz zu wissen. Sie schalt sich insgeheim über ihre eigene Nachlässigkeit, die sie veranlasst hatte, das wertvolle Schiff so gedankenlos, wenn auch nicht direkt vor dem Haupteingang, dann doch immerhin neben der Hintertür der Droidenfabrik, abzustellen und davon zu spazieren. Es war einfach nur gedankenlos gewesen, und somit natürlich ihre Mitschuld, dass die Einheimischen die Gunst der Stunde nicht ungenützt hatten verstreichen lassen, um die Jacht zu plündern. Glücklicherweise fielen die Schäden, die dadurch entstanden waren, nicht so sehr ins Gewicht. Zumindest war die Hyperraum-Tüchtigkeit nicht in Frage gestellt, und es gab nichts, was die Astromechdroiden und die eilends aufgebotene Techniker-Crew nicht binnen nützlicher Frist wieder hätten reparieren können. Padmé mochte sich nicht ausdenken, was für ein Skandal es gewesen wäre, wenn sie Königin Jamillia hätte mitteilen müssen, dass sie das von ihr geliehene Schiff _aus Versehen verloren_ hätte.

_Das wären dann zwei Schiffe innerhalb einer __Standard-Woche, _dachte sie zerknirscht. _Erst die Diplomatenbarke auf Coruscant und jetzt auch fast noch die Nubian-Jacht …_

Es würde peinlich genug sein, der Monarchin die Sache mit dem gestohlenen Inventar zu beichten, auch wenn Padmé ohne Frage dazu bereit war, den entstandenen Schaden Credit für Credit zurück zu erstatten. Kurz vor der Einäscherungs-Zeremonie, als sie sich an Bord hastig gesäubert und umgekleidet hatte, hatte sie versucht, sich einen eiligen Überblick zu verschaffen: Insbesondere auf die Kunstgegenstände und den ganzen Zierrat in der königlichen Kabine hatten die gierigen Diebe es abgesehen gehabt. Aber auch Padmés persönlichen Schmuck und den grössten Teil ihrer Garderobe hatten sie mitgehen lassen. Sie hatten sogar die Treibstoff-Tanks und die Behälter für die Wasseraufbereitung leergepumpt und damit begonnen, den Hyperantriebskern auszubauen, doch sie waren offenbar dabei gestört worden, sonst hätten sie diesen wohl auch noch fortgeschafft …

Morgen, in aller Frühe, würden sie nach Coruscant aufbrechen. Die königliche Jacht war ein Diplomatenschiff, und da dieses über keinerlei eigene Verteidigungssysteme verfügte, war sie darauf angewiesen, in einem bewaffneten Konvoi reisen zu können. Freilich hätte sie auch nach Naboo zurückkehren können, doch der Oberste Kanzler war nicht nur _nicht sonderlich erfreut_ gewesen, dass sie sich gerade jetzt ausgerechnet auf Geonosis befand, sondern richtiggehend verärgert, und hatte sie vor vier Standard-Stunden persönlich nach Galactic City zurückbeordert. Nun gut, Jango Fett konnte ihr nichts mehr anhaben und die Bedrohung durch Count Dooku war zumindest vorläufig vorüber. Er war neuerdings einer der meistgesuchten Männer der Galaxis und würde bestimmt nicht so töricht sein, ausgerechnet jetzt zu den Kernwelten reisen zu wollen! Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich mit dem Rest des entkommenen Separatisten-Führungsstabes irgendwo in ein ihnen freundlich gesonnenes System abgesetzt. Der Geheimdienst hatte sich bestimmt bereits an seine Fersen geheftet.

Padmé straffte die Schultern und tat einen tiefen Atemzug, dann bestieg sie den Turbolift, der sie hoch, zur Brücke auf dem Oberdeck brachte. Die vier anwesenden Klonsoldaten erhoben sich augenblicklich und salutierten, kaum hatte sie einen Fuss aus dem Lift gesetzt. Sie erwiderte müde den Gruss. „Meine Herren ..."

Einer trat vor und berichtete: „M'Lady, die Techniker-Crew wurde vor einer Viertelstunde abgezogen. Sie hat grünes Licht gegeben: Es wurden weder Wanzen noch Detonatoren, oder Anzeichen für Sabotage-Versuche gefunden. Auch die Bordcomputer sind sauber. Die Astromechs haben vorhin gerade mitgeteilt, dass sämtliche Türen wieder einwandfrei funktionieren. Sie sind nun dabei, den Hyperantrieb wieder einzubauen, M'Lady."

Die Senatorin nickte. „Wasser?", wollte sie wissen.

„Negativ. Man hat uns eine Notration von der _Prosecutor_ zugesichert, doch die wird frühestens in zwei Stunden geliefert – ebenso der Treibstoff."

„Danke, Soldat." Padmé sah von einem behelmten Haupt zum nächsten. Es war unmöglich diese Männer voneinander zu unterscheiden, obschon zwei davon die gelben Markierungen der Piloten-Crew trugen. Wenn man sich wenigstens die Mühe gemacht hätte, irgendwo Schilder mit den jeweiligen Dienstnummern anzubringen … Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie sehr diese Rüstungen, insbesondere die Helme, demjenigen ähnlich sahen, den Jango Fett getragen hatte. Diese Armee schien durch und durch von mandalorianischem Gedankengut durchdrungen zu sein. „Ich ziehe mich in meine Kabine zurück. Falls sich Meister Kenobi melden sollte, oder sonst etwas Wichtiges anliegt, wünsche ich sofort informiert zu werden." –

„Zu Befehl, M'Lady", schallte es ihr vierfach entgegen.

„Das wäre alles – wegtreten."

Padmé hatte es eilig den Turbolift zu erreichen. Der Tag war lang und entbehrungsreich gewesen. Sie war erschöpft und sehnte sich nach einer Dusche und frischer Kleidung. Der beissende, widerwärtige von verkohltem Menschenfleisch, und dem von mehr als zwei Dutzend weiterer unterschiedlichster Spezies, war in jede Pore ihrer Haut gedrungen. Er klebte unerbittlich an ihrer Kleidung und hing in ihrem Haar. Alles an ihr roch unwillkürlich nach Tod.

„Miss Padmé, Miss Padmé …" C-3PO kam hektisch heran gestelzt, gerade als sie die königliche Kabine betreten wollte.

„Später, Threepio, später", wimmelte sie ihn rasch ab. Auch wenn sie sich durchaus darüber freute, dass er und R2-D2 auf beinahe schon wundersame Weise ebenfalls wieder aufgetaucht waren, so hatte sie im Augenblick wirklich keine Nerven für sein Geschnatter. „Ich möchte jetzt bis auf Weiteres nicht gestört werden."

„Aber …"

Sie legte ihm nachdrücklich den Zeigefinger auf den Vokabulator, hob mahnend ihre Brauen und schlüpfte durch die Tür, deren Flügel sich bereits dazu anschickten, sich wieder zu schliessen.

Das Durcheinander, das in der Kabine auf sie wartete, war beträchtlich. Alles was nicht halbwegs niet- und nagelfest gewesen war, war entweder gestohlen worden, oder in der Hitze des Gefechtes kurzerhand am Boden gelandet. Sie sah sich eine Weile suchend um und fischte dann mit spitzen Fingern zwischen diesem Allerlei an verstreut herumliegenden Dingen ein eisblaues Bündel heraus. Es was das bauchfreie Kleid, das sie schon zuvor, beim gemeinsamen Abendessen mit ihren Eltern, getragen hatte. Die Blicke, mit denen Anakin sie damals bedacht hatte, hatten wahrhaft Bände gesprochen …

_Anakin__ …_ Padmé schloss für einen Moment die Augen und gestattete sich, ihm einen liebevollen Gedanken zu schicken. Sie hatte die ganzen vergangenen Stunden nicht aufhören können, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm soweit gut ging, und dass ihre Gedanken seine geschärften Jedi-Sinne auf die eine oder andere Weise erreichten. Denn im Geiste sass sie an seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Im Geiste küsste sie seine Lippen und strich ihm unaufhörlich übers Haar. Im Geiste war sie für keine Sekunde von seiner Seite gewichen.

Die junge Senatorin warf das Kleid aufs zerwühlte Bett, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und begann damit, sich auszuziehen, während sie sich einen Weg durch das Chaos hinüber zum kleinen Badezimmer bahnte. Aufräumen würde sie später noch können. Zunächst einmal galt es, diese stinkenden Hüllen abzustreifen und Haut und Haar der reinigenden Wirkung einer Ultraschall-Dusche anzuvertrauen. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Stunden betrat sie die Dusch-Wanne.

Padmé liess die Prozedur länger über sich ergehen, als gewöhnlich. Nicht ein einziger Geruchspartikel und auch kein noch so kleines Russ-Molekül sollten von den reibenden Schallwellen verschont bleiben. Sie duschte zwar lieber mit Wasser, doch sie konnte unmöglich warten, bis dieses endlich eintraf. Gerade Wasser war auf einem Planeten wie diesem ein äusserst kostbares Gut. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass die Geonosianer es sich geholt hatten und der Vorteil einer Schalldusche war, dass man sich danach nicht Ressourcen verschwendend abzutrocknen brauchte.

Wieder sauber, und mit einer Haarbürste bewaffnet, kehrte Padmé schliesslich in die Kabine zurück. Während sie mit einer Hand nach sauberer Unterwäsche wühlte, versuchte sie mit der anderen ihre widerspenstige Lockenmähne zu bändigen, welche durch die übermässige Ultraschall-Behandlung arg strapaziert worden war und bereits damit begonnen hatte zu verfilzen. Sie seufzte. Ihren kleinen, praktischen Frisier-Droiden würde sie wohl ebenfalls der langsam immer länger werdenden Liste von gestohlenem Inventar hinzufügen müssen … Wozu eine zur Gänze haarlose Spezies wie die Geonosianer, eine technischen Errungenschaft wie einen Frisier-Droiden verwenden wollte, war ihr ein schleierhaft.

Das charakteristische leise Zischen der aufgleitenden Kabinentür liess sie zusammenfahren und herumwirbeln. Einer der Klonsoldaten stand plötzlich unverhofft im Raum und salutierte. „M'Lady …"

Padmé stiess einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Bei Vima", entfuhr es ihr, „könnt Ihr nicht anklopfen?"

Der Soldat zögerte einen Moment, bevor er wortlos salutierte und eilig durch die Tür verschwand. Doch nur Sekunden später stand er erneut vor ihr, nicht ohne zuvor, wie ihm geheissen, gut vernehmbar geklopft zu haben. Wieder salutierte er.

„Hat man Euch nicht beigebracht den Helm abzunehmen, wenn Ihr die privaten Gemächer einer Dame betretet?" herrschte sie ihn an. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihr allerdings nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass man ihm das natürlich _nicht _beigebracht hatte. Dinge wie die Etikette waren ihm fremd. Solcherlei war bestimmt nicht Bestandteil seiner Ausbildung gewesen …

„Nein M'Lady", erwiderte er daher auch prompt und riss sich förmlich, in seinem Bestreben den eben in seiner Unkenntnis begangenen, weiteren Fauxpas möglichst schnell auszubügeln, den Helm vom Kopf. Über seiner linken Augenbraue prangte ein Bacta-Pflaster. „Pardon, M'Lady …"

Padmé starrte fassungslos auf die kaum mehr sichtbare aber sehr vertraute Delle auf seinem blitzblank geputzten Brustpanzer. „Ihr?" Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

Der Soldat nickte knapp. „Korrekt, M'Lady." Seine dunklen Augen betrachteten neugierig ihre nackten Brüste. „Ich freue mich auch, Euch wieder zu sehen."

Padmé schnappte nach Luft. Seine Antwort zusammen mit diesem unverfrorenen Blick hätte als durchaus anstössig verstanden werden können, doch seine Stimme klang völlig neutral und es lag weder Zynismus noch Zweideutigkeit in ihr. Diese äusserst kompromittierende Situation schien ihm, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr, nicht im Geringsten peinlich zu sein, aber gerade diese Tatsache schockierte Padmé dafür umso mehr. Sie fühlte, wie sie dunkelrot anlief, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, einigermassen Haltung zu bewahren. „Naboo hat eine Hyperraum-Funkübertragung geöffnet. Königin Jamillia möchte Euch unverzüglich auf der Brücke sprechen, M'Lady."

„Danke, Soldat", brachte Padmé mühsam hervor. „Ich ... Ich bin in fünf Minuten da - wegtreten."

„M'Lady …" Seine Hand fuhr grüssend an die Stirn, dann verliess er die Kabine.

„Ich habe es Euch ja gesagt", erklang C-3PO's genugtuende Stimme draussen. „Aber auf mich hört ja keiner."


	10. Chapter 10

_**MENSCHLICHES VERHALTEN**_

13:05:23 ARS , Geonosis, etwas ausserhalb der Petranaki-Arena, Nubian-Jacht, 0555 CcT

„Ach du meine Güte!" C-3PO hatte soeben einen erneuten Blick auf die, wie R2-D2 es so treffend zu benennen pflegte, edelsten Teile von Miss Padmés gänzlich unbekleideten Körper werfen können, bevor sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal schloss. War dieser Mensch noch bei Verstand? Nachdem er bereits von Miss Padmé derart flott hinaus expediert worden war, hätte er nicht so unverfroren sein dürfen, es noch ein zweites Mal zu versuchen.

Der Protokolldroide nahm sogleich die Verfolgung des Missetäters auf. „Ich wurde darauf programmiert, menschliches Verhalten zu verstehen", beschied er dem Soldaten, der in seiner weiss gepanzerten Rüstung beinahe ebenfalls wie ein Droide aussah, und quetschte sich eilig hinter diesem mit in den Turbolift. „Wenn jemand sagt, er wolle nicht gestört werden, dann stört man ihn nicht."

„Meine Befehle lauteten, die Senatorin umgehend zu unterrichten, wenn etwas Wichtiges ansteht. Eine Hyperraum-Übertragung mit dem regierenden Oberhaupt ihres Heimat-Planeten, und somit einer ihr vorgesetzten Person,_ ist_ etwas Wichtiges und hat daher höchste Priorität."

Der Protokolldroide scannte eingehend sein Gegenüber, genauer gesagt dessen ihm demonstrativ zugewandten Hinterkopf. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass seine Meinung zu der Sache nicht unbedingt gefragt war, doch er war es seit jeher gewohnt, dass niemand so richtig auf ihn hörte, es sei denn er legte eine gewisse Hartnäckigkeit an den Tag, und daher hob er unbeirrt erneut zum Sprechen an: „Dennoch gibt es hierbei ein paar Regeln zu beachten ..."

Der Soldat stülpte erwartungsgemäss unbeeindruckt seinen Helm über den Kopf und drängte an C-3PO vorbei aus dem Lift.

„… sonst zieht Ihr den Unbill von Miss Padmé auf Euch!"

Draussen auf der Brücke wandten sich die Visoren von drei weiss behelmten Häuptern interessiert in Richtung Turbo-Lift.

„Das habe ich bereits heute Nachmittag geschafft", stellte der Soldat klar. „Sie mag mich nicht besonders."

„Wie das?", wollte der Droide wissen.

Der Mensch hob vielsagend die Schultern. „Ich wurde im näheren Umgang mit Zivilisten nicht geschult, daher musste ich improvisieren." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Nicht geschult? Welcher Dilettant hat Euch denn unterrichtet?", empörte sich der Protokolldroide.

Der Soldat hielt einen Moment inne, um zu antworten: „Militärische Lernprogramme und Gefechtssimulatoren." Damit liess er ihn stehen und trat neben einen seiner Gefährten, der gerade an der Telemetrie sass.

C-3PO war bis in die hinterste und allerletzte seiner Schweissnähte erschüttert. Dann entschied sein positronisches Gehirn, dass hier dringendster Handlungsbedarf bestand. Dieser Rüpel wider Willen musste in Sachen Manieren unverzüglich unterwiesen werden. Und wer wäre für diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe besser geeignet gewesen, als eine auf diesem Gebiet absolute Kapazität wie er – ein _Protokolldroide …!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**RMSU M2**__ (4. Teil)_

13:05:23 ARS, Geonosis, Im'G'Twe-Hügel, RMSU M2, 1250 CcT

_Das hier war __nicht gerade der Ort, an dem Anakin Skywalker gegenwärtig hätte verweilen wollen; zwischen all diesen Bacta-Tanks in welchen verwundete Männer hingen. Männer, welche nur allzu deutlich Jango Fetts Züge aufwiesen – zumindest jene, die noch so etwas wie ein Gesicht hatten ... Anakin hätte jetzt nur zu gerne seine Augen von ihnen abgewandt. So viel Leid zu erblicken und zu fühlen, war nur schwer zu ertragen, doch er wusste, dass es wichtig war hinzusehen, genau hinzusehen, um die Botschaft dieser Vision zu verstehen, welche die Macht ihm gesandt hatte … Er wunderte sich selbst schon beinahe ein wenig darüber, wie logisch es ihm erschien, dass es sich hierbei um eine Vision handelte._

_Eine ganze Weile geschah überhaupt nichts, doch dann begannen __sich die Männer in dem rötlichen Elixier zu verändern. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Anakin, es würde mit ihnen das Gleiche geschehen, wie in den Visionen über seine Mutter. Doch diese Männer verwandelten sich nicht in kristalline Statuen und sie zersprangen auch nicht wie spröde gewordenes Glas, stattdessen begannen sie zu schrumpfen. Sie wurden kleiner und gleichsam auch jünger und noch jünger, bis sie aussahen wie Kinder _–_ bis in jedem dieser Tanks ein kleiner Junge mit dunklem, lockigen Haar trieb ..._

_Anakin __starrte voller Entsetzen auf die Zylinder mit all diesen verletzten, entstellten und verstümmelten Kindern. Der Anblick der ausgewachsenen Männer war schon grausam gewesen, doch das hier überstieg seine persönliche Schmerzgrenze. Er hatte genug gesehen. Hastig wandte er sich um, fort von diesem schauerlichen Kabinett aus durchscheinenden Behältnissen, nur um hinter sich noch weitere solche zu entdecken: Diese waren um ein vielfaches kleiner, als die medizinischen Tanks und flankierten einen breiten, sterilen Flur, der sich nach einigen Metern wieder im Dunst verlor. Jeder dieser Behälter war mit nahezu klarer Flüssigkeit gefüllt und in jedem schwamm ein menschlicher Embryo. Ihre Anzahl war schwer abzuschätzen, doch sie musste gewaltig sein, wenn dieser Korridor nur annähernd so lang war, wie Anakin diesen wähnte._

_Er hörte die Schritte, lange bevor er die Gestalten erkannte, die im Gleichschritt aus dem nebligen Gang auf ihn zumarschiert kamen. Es war ein Zug weiss gepanzerter Soldaten, an ihrer Spitze Jango Fett in seiner blau-silbernen mandalorianischen Rüstung daher stolzierte. Kurz vor Anakin blieb er brüsk stehen und gebot mit erhobener Hand jenen hinter sich, es ihm gleich zu tun. Dann setzte er seinen Helm ab und salutierte zackig. „Nun, wie gefällt Euch meine Armee, Padawan Skywalker?", fragte er._

_Genau an dieser Stelle endete die Vision jäh und die Szenerie veränderte sich beinahe nahtlos. Ehe Anakin sich richtig versah, fand er sich auf seinem Krankenbett wieder._

_Was will denn der Banditen-Knirps hier?, fragte __er sich verblüfft, als er unverhofft das Uli-ah, das kleine Tuskenkind, welches neben seinem Bett stand, entdeckte. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie es überhaupt hier hereingekommen sein mochte, und seines Wissens gab es auf Geonosis auch keine Tusken. Doch das Kind war unbestreitbar hier, direkt neben ihm. Es musste sich irgendwie hier hereingeschlichen haben, während er geschlafen hatte. Auf unsicheren Beinchen stand es da, seine behandschuhten Händchen haltsuchend an die Kante von Anakins Feldbett geklammert, und musterte ihn nun überaus eingehend durch den Sehschlitz seiner helmartigen Maske. Anakin konnte Sandleute nicht ausstehen, nicht seit sie seine Mutter umgebracht hatten …_

„_Na, du__ …", knurrte er den Kleinen an und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Fratze, in der vagen Hoffnung, der möge ob diesem Anblick Reissaus nehmen, doch das Kind starrte ihn bloss weiterhin stumm an. In diesem Moment bemerkte Anakin die Anwesenheit eines zweiten Uli-ah, rechts von ihm und ein wenig weiter entfernt. Es war um vielleicht einen Kopf grösser als das andere, aber auch das da starrte ihn - mit abschätzend verschränkten Armen und leicht schief gelegtem Kopf _– _einfach nur an, und federte dabei unablässig auf den Fussballen auf und nieder. Dann kam es unverhofft näher. Verblüffend fest griff es nach Anakins Hand und versuchte, ihn energisch daran aus dem Bett zu ziehen._

„_Lass das!"_

Anakin erwachte derart abrupt, dass er heftig zusammenzuckte. Als er verwirrt die Augen aufriss, war er für einen Moment mehr als überrascht, Padawan Barriss Offee zu erblicken, und nicht ein ungestüm an ihm herumzerrendes, in Lumpen gehülltes Tusken-Balg. Er hatte nur geträumt, wieder einmal... vielleicht war es auch eine weitere Vision gewesen … Die beiden Kinder, die eben noch so real vor ihm gestanden hatten, waren in jenem Moment verschwunden, als er die Augen geöffnet hatte, und mit ihnen, zwangsläufig, auch seine rechte Hand …

Barriss sass auf seiner Bettkante. Ihre tätowierten Hände ruhten auf seinem dick bandagierten Armstumpf. Als sie bemerkte, dass Anakin erwacht war, öffnete sie kurz ihre dunkelblauen Augen und schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder still und konzentriert wurde.

Der unangenehme Druck, den Anakin zuvor in seiner körperlosen Hand empfunden hatte, hatte nachgelassen und war einem eigentümlichen Prickeln gewichen. Im Prinzip hätte Anakin Barriss für die Erleichterung, die sie ihm dadurch verschaffte, dankbar sein sollen, doch durch die subtile mentale Verbindung, welche die junge Mirialanerin während ihrer Heiltrance zu ihm aufgebaut hatte, war sie beunruhigend weit in seinen Geist vorgedrungen, und das war Anakin nun wiederum doch etwas zu viel Nähe.

Das Prickeln verstärkte sich unversehens und wurde kontinuierlich intensiver, unerträglicher... Anakin beschlich plötzlich der alarmierende Gedanke, ihr Heilversuch würde demnächst ausser Kontrolle geraten, und so riss er sich panisch los, um hastig die verhängnisvolle Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Arm. Anakin brüllte auf ...

„Was machst du denn? Spinnst du?", hörte er Barriss' erschrockene Stimme.

Er brüllte erneut, bevor er sich winselnd und keuchend zusammenkrümmte, während vor seinen Augen eine Supernova nach der anderen zu explodieren schien.

„Anakin?"

Er konnte nicht antworten, schnappte ein ums andere Mal verzweifelt nach Luft und wartete darauf, dass dieser entsetzliche Schmerz, der direkt unterhalb seines Ellbogens vibrierte und tobte endlich nachliess. Anakin war im Moment nicht in der Lage, diese Empfindung von seinem Bewusstsein zu isolieren. Sie war einfach zu heftig, als dass er sich auf diese, an sich simple, Technik hätte konzentrieren können.

Noch einmal hörte er, wie Barriss besorgt seinen Namen rief. Der Schmerz hatte ihm das Wasser in die Augen getrieben. Tränen liefen ihm unaufhaltbar übers Gesicht. „Tu das nie wieder", keuchte er heiser, als er endlich soweit seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich wollte nur helfen …", versuchte die junge Mirialanerin reichlich kleinlaut zu erklären.

„Darum habe ich dich nicht gebeten! Fass mich nie wieder da an!", schrie Anakin ausser sich. „Raus hier! Raus, raus, raus!"

„Ist ja gut, ich hab's verstanden!", fauchte sie beleidigt zurück und erhob sich ruckartig. Mit raschen Schritten durchmass sie den Raum und war schon fast bei der Tür, als sie es sich doch wieder anders überlegte. Sie zögerte, wandte sich um und kam dann langsam zu Anakin zurückgetrottet.

Dieser setzte sich unbeholfen auf. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und immer noch um Atem ringend, zog er das Laken hoch.

Sie blieb an seinem Bett stehen. „Es tut mir leid", kam es zerknirscht aus ihrem Munde.

„Leid?", höhnte Anakin. „Wie reizend!" Er versuchte sich hastig und möglichst unauffällig die Tränen abzuwischen. Er wollte nicht, dass die andere Padawan sah, dass er vor Schmerz am Heulen war, obschon ihr das wohl unmöglich entgangen sein konnte – es war so unendlich entwürdigend …

„Ich habe in den letzten Stunden ohne Pause verwundete Soldaten behandelt", teilte ihm Barriss mit. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie sich gerade gehörig zusammenreissen musste, um ihre Stimme einigermassen ruhig und sachlich klingen zu lassen. „Mir ist klar, dass du verwirrt bist und Schmerzen hast. Ich kann mir denken, wie dir gerade zumute ist, doch das gibt dir trotzdem nicht das Recht, mich blöd anzumeckern. Ich habe für dich getan, was ich konnte …"

„Was du _kannst,_ scheint leider nicht auszureichen!" Er funkelte sie zornig an. Nein, diese einfältige Nuss hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie sich sein Arm gerade anfühlte, geschweige denn, wie ihm selbst im Moment zumute war! Natürlich war da in Anakins Hinterkopf diese leise Stimme, die ihn behutsam darauf hinzuweisen versuchte, dass Barriss es nur gut gemeint hatte und eigentlich mochte und respektierte er sie auch, trotz ihrer manchmal etwas reservierten Art, mit der sie ihn zuweilen zu begegnen pflegte. Doch dafür, dass sie ihn ungefragt einfach berührt hatte und ihn zu allem Überfluss jetzt auch noch wie einen kleinen Jungen flennen sah, dafür hasste er sie in diesem Augenblick wirklich zutiefst.

„Was ist? Soll ich jetzt weiter machen?", wagte Barriss zu fragen.

„Nein, danke!", blaffte er zurück und raffte eilig das Laken noch höher, bis zum Kinn. „Ich bin bedient!" Er wollte nicht mehr angefasst werden, weder von ihr noch von sonst irgendjemandem! Nicht da, nicht an jener Stelle, an der er auf so unsägliche Weise von Dooku verletzt und gedemütigt worden war! „…Und ich bin _nicht_ verwirrt!", fügte er hastig hinzu; nur um das ein für alle Mal klargestellt zu haben.

„Na schön, wie du willst …" sie zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern und schritt erneut zur Tür. „Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Anakin", meinte sie, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Und mit dir", murmelte er, nicht sonderlich darum bemüht freundlich zu klingen, während sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Anakin starrte minutenlang wütend auf dieses sterile, weisse Kunststoffpaneel, hinter dem die Mirialanerin verschwunden war. Das Bedauern, sie angeschrien und beleidigt zu haben, stellte sich erst allmählich ein, als der Schmerz in seinem Ellbogen soweit nachgelassen hatte, um ihn wieder einigermassen klar denken zu lassen.

Wie konnte er nur? Anakin stöhnte insgeheim und rieb sich die immer noch feuchten Augen. Barriss und er … sie waren, seit man sie zusammen mit ihren Meistern auf diese längere Mission nach Ansion entsandt hatte … sie waren jetzt doch Freunde … oder nicht?

Barriss war ein Jahr jünger als er und die Padawan von Luminara Unduli, der sie ansonsten kaum vom Roben-Zipfel wich. Doch da sie auch eine Ausbildung als Heilerin begonnen hatte, war sie inzwischen immer öfter in Begleitung von Stass Allie anzutreffen. Er hatte Barriss zuvor an der Seite ihrer Meisterin in der Arena kämpfen sehen, doch als die Geschützschiffe aufgetaucht und sie evakuiert hatten, war diese, im Gegensatz zu Meisterin Luminara, nicht mit von der Partie gewesen und Anakin hatte bereits befürchtet, auch sie zu den Opfern zählen zu müssen. Er war erleichtert, dass sie es doch noch irgendwie aus dieser Todesfalle geschafft hatte. Es war nicht fair von ihm gewesen, Barriss vorhin auf diese Weise zu attackieren. Er würde sich bei ihr für sein Verhalten entschuldigen müssen, und das wohl besser früher als später …

Nur wenige Minuten später kam Obi-Wan an sein Bett gehumpelt. Mit einer Hand schob er einen Mechno-Stuhl vor sich her, auf welchem ein sorgfältig zusammengelegter Stapel sauberer Jedi-Kleidung und Anakins Werkzeuggürtel lagen, während er in der anderen seine abgewetzten Feldstiefel trug. „Ich habe deine Entlassung veranlasst und dir etwas Frisches zum Anziehen besorgt", verkündete er aufgeräumt. „In gut einer Stunde fliegen wir."

Anakin starrte voller Widerwillen auf den schwebenden Sessel. „Ich kann laufen", protestierte er lahm und beschloss exakt in diesem Augenblick, sich unter keinen – _unter gar keinen_ – Umständen in diesen Repulsor-Stuhl zu setzen, um sich wie ein armseliger Krüppel durch die Gegend kutschieren zu lassen.

Obi-Wan tat so, als hätte er den leisen Zwischenruf überhört. Stattdessen stellte er die Stiefel ab und kramte ein braunes Lederetui aus der Innentasche seiner Robe. „Hier", er reichte es seinem Schützling, „wir haben neue Komlinks erhalten. Unsere ID wurde bereits angepasst ..."

"Danke ..."

Obi-Wan sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er schliesslich.

Anakin versuchte, nicht gequält das Gesicht zu verziehen: „Geht so …" Er mochte sich nicht weiter dazu äussern, sein Meister war ohnehin in der Lage, seine Verfassung zu erspüren. Die Frage war reine Höflichkeit gewesen.

„Schmerzen?"

Anakin zögerte einen Augenblick und meinte dann vage: „Etwas." Er wollte nicht jammern, schon gar nicht vor seinem Meister, der seine eigenen, nicht unerheblichen Verletzungen mit solch einer Gelassenheit ertrug und bereits wieder dabei war, erhabene Heiterkeit zu versprühen …

Obi-Wans forschender Blick ruhte noch für einen Moment auf ihm, dann nickte er langsam und meinte bloss: „Es war ein harter Tag ..."

Auch Anakin nickte und starrte auf die Kleider. Sie waren, bis auf die Robe, in einem hellen Graubraun gehalten. Als _Sandfarben_ pflegte die Quartiermeisterei im Jedi-Tempel diesen absolut nichtssagenden Farbton beschönigend zu bezeichnen ... Zu seiner Erleichterung verstand sein Meister den Wink. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, ich warte draussen auf dich, Padawan", liess er verlauten und zog sich aus dem Raum zurück.

Anakin wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihm zugeglitten war. Er war froh, dass ihn Obi-Wan nicht damit kompromittierte, vor ihm seinen verstümmelten Körper entblössen zu müssen. Er konnte keine Zuschauer beim Ankleiden gebrauchen, und noch weniger jemanden, der sich womöglich unangebrachter weise vielleicht auch noch dazu berufen fühlte, ihm dabei helfen zu wollen. Er würde schon zurechtkommen, irgendwie …

Er griff nach dem Komlink-Etui und befestigte es langsam und ungelenk an seinem Werkzeuggürtel. Leider war ihm bei seiner Festnahme in der Fabrik auch sein Medikit abgenommen worden. Die darin enthaltenen Schmerzstiller hätte er derzeit in der Tat gut gebrauchen können, denn inzwischen fühlte sich seine ganze rechte Seite an, als wäre sie eine einzige grosse Wunde. Abgesehen von dem alles zermalmenden Druck in seiner nicht mehr existierenden Hand, brannte und spannte seine Brust da, wo er von den Machtblitzen getroffen worden war, und vermutlich hatte er sich auch ein paar Rippen gebrochen, als Dooku ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Jede Bewegung, jeder Atemzug tat weh. Vielleicht hätte er seinem Meister doch anvertrauen sollen, wie elend er sich im Augenblick fühlte …

Dann, vorsichtig und unendlich langsam, begann er damit, in die frischen Kleider zu schlüpfen. Er bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe und musste immer wieder innehalten; es war eine einzige Schinderei. Nur mit grosser Mühe gelang es ihm, sich die Schärpe, die als Polsterung für den Werkzeuggürtel diente, um seinen Leib zu wickeln und halbwegs zu fixieren. Doch letztendlich gerade der Gürtel selbst erwies sich als ein wahrer Albtraum … Obschon Anakin seine telekinetischen Kräfte einzusetzen versuchte, war es ein entsetzliches Gefummel. Einen kleinen Ball schweben zu lassen, oder eine Frucht durch die Luft zu bewegen war eine Sache, den Verschluss eines sperrigen Ledergürtels millimetergenau einzufädeln, etwas ganz anderes. Dabei wusste er, dass er es eigentlich hätte können müssen. Immerhin hatte er damals mittels Telekinese sein Lichtschwert zusammengebaut! Doch im Moment schien es, als wäre er von der Macht abgeschnitten. Nein, noch schlimmer; als hätte sich die Macht von _ihm_ abgewandt.

Anakin war kurz davor, diesen verdammten Gürtel entnervt in die nächste Ecke zu schmettern, doch selbst dazu fühlte er sich im Moment zu schwach. Als der Werkzeuggürtel nach einem langen, zähen Ringen dann doch endlich um seine Taille geschnallt war, rannen ihm erneut Tränen – Tränen der Wut – über die Wangen und der Schweiss in Strömen den Rücken hinunter. Entmutigt und vor Erschöpfung ausser Atem blieb er zusammengesunken auf der Bettkante sitzen. Er hasste es, derart eingeschränkt zu sein, er hasste es, schwach zu sein, und er hasste es, diese verdammten Schmerzen zu haben. Am liebsten hätte er sich in irgendein dunkles Loch verkrochen um dort bis ans Ende seiner Tage zu bleiben.

Er griff nach dem Wasserbecher, der auf der Ablage neben seinem Bett stand und stürzte den Inhalt durstig hinunter. Als er ihn zurückstelle, fiel sein Blick auf das Lichtschwert, das die ganze Zeit über daneben gelegen hatte. Instinktiv griff er danach. Er wusste nicht einmal den Namen des Jedi, dem es gehört hatte. Er hatte diesen kahlköpfigen Mann zuvor vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal wirklich bewusst im Tempel gesehen …

So, wie er das Heft gerade hielt, starrte er direkt auf den Klingenemitter. Wenn er jetzt den Aktivator betätigte, würde sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Energieklinge durch sein Auge bohren und sein Gehirn verdampfen, bevor sie wieder erlosch – Jedenfalls theoretisch …

Sein Leben zu opfern, um andere zu retten, war nobel, doch es sich selbst aus Überdruss zu nehmen, war für einen Jedi undenkbar, ein absolutes Tabu!

Und wenn schon! Wenn er tot war, brauchte ihn das ohnehin nicht mehr zu kümmern! Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Seine Mutter war ebenfalls tot, er würde vermutlich nie wieder fliegen können, denn sein halber Arm war ab und auch Padmé war fort. Sie war nicht zu ihm gekommen und er war auch nicht in der Lage, ihre tröstende Präsenz da draussen irgendwo auszumachen.

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, während er wie gebannt den Klingenemitter fixierte._ Es wäre ein schneller und sauberer Tod, _dachte Anakin. Er brauchte lediglich den Daumen um zwei Finger breit zu bewegen, weiter nichts … und alles wäre vorbei. Die Schmerzen, die Trauer, die Angst, die Wut, einfach weg – verdampft. _Nie wieder leiden!_

Langsam hob er seinen Daumen an …

_Anakin Skywalker, was treibst du da eigentlich?_

Anakin fuhr zusammen. Ja, was trieb er hier eigentlich? Erschrocken liess er das Lichtschwert fallen, als hätte er sich daran die Finger verbrannt. Es landete mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf dem Kunststoffboden und rollte unter das benachbarte Bett. Anakins Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals, als ihm bewusst wurde, auf welch gefahrvollen Pfaden sich seine Gedanken eben bewegt hatten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es wurde allmählich Zeit aufzubrechen, doch es würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er derart aufgebracht und verstört anderen Jedi begegnete.

_Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt nur Frieden._

_Es gibt kein Unwissen, es gibt nur Wissen._

_Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt nur Gelassenheit._

_Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht._

Wie oft hatte er in seinem Leben diese Worte schon vor sich hingebetet und sie hatten ihm Zuversicht, Geborgenheit und inneren Frieden geschenkt. Doch heute nicht, heute war alles anders ...

Er streckte die Hand aus, um das Lichtschwert zu sich zu rufen, aber es rutschte bloss ein wenig auf ihn zu und dann, als es seinem mehr als unsicheren Machtgriff wieder entglitt, kullerte es noch weiter unters Bett, und das natürlich bloss, weil dieses lausige Heft keinerlei Profil hatte – Was für eine erbärmliche Fehlkonstruktion!

Anakin fluchte innerlich und eine Welle von Übelkeit überrollte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick, als er sich vorsichtig auf die Knie hinunterliess und langsam unter das Bett robbte, um die Waffe zu holen. Mit klammen Fingern grapschte er danach, zog sie hervor und hängte sie an seinen Gürtel. Dann erhob er sich schwerfällig schlurfte zurück zum Mechno-Stuhl, wo immer noch die frische Robe für ihn bereitlag. Langsam schlüpfte er hinein. Wenigstens würde unter dem dicken, groben Stoff sein fehlender Arm nicht weiter auffallen … Anakin stellte die Kapuze auf, zog sie sich tief ins Gesicht und verliess, ganz bewusst den schwebenden Sessel zurücklassend, mit schleppenden, unsicheren Schritten den Raum. Er wollte jetzt nur noch eines: Er wollte endlich weg von hier, er wollte einfach nur nach Hause …


	12. Chapter 12

_**ABSCHIED VON GEONOSIS**_

13:05:23 ARS, Geonosis, Im'G'Twe-Hügel, RMSU M2, 1402 CcT

Der Morgen brach an und langsam aber sicher drängte die Zeit. Hinter Obi-Wan Kenobi waren die Triebwerke des wartenden kleinen Landspeeders bereits warmgelaufen. Der Jedi war zwar der Überzeugung, dass Senatorin Amidala nicht ohne sie beide abfliegen würde, dennoch war er inzwischen tatsächlich kurz davor, seinen Padawan über das Komlink zu rufen, und nachzufragen, ob erzurecht kommen würde, als er diesen endlich die Schleuse zum _Rimsoo _passieren sah – zu Fuss … natürlich!

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen!, _dachte Obi-Wan resigniert, als sich sein Schüler mehr auf ihn zu schleppte, als dass er tatsächlich ging.Anakin wäre wohl eher auf dem Bauch, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, aus dem Lazarett gekrochen, als dass er sich dazu herabgelassen hätte, sich in einen Mechno-Stuhl zu setzen. _Dieser alte Dickkopf!_

Der _Dickkopf_ machte leicht wankend vor seinem Meister Halt. Er sah aus, als hätte er eben den Kampf seines Lebens gefochten, auch wenn er wohl glaubte, er könne die Erschöpfung, die ihm so erschreckend deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war, vor seinem Meister im dunklen Schatten seiner Roben-Kapuze verbergen. Obi-Wan scheute sich davor, seine Machtfühler allzu weit nach der sichtlich missgestimmten und niedergeschlagenen Gestalt vor sich auszustrecken. Er wusste, dass ihm das, was ihm seine Jedi-Sinne dann erzählten, nicht gefallen würde. Er seufzte lautlos und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. _Stolz, mein junger Schüler, gehört nicht zu den Tugenden eines Jedi! _Er sagte es nicht; er dachte es nur. „Gehen wir", meinte er stattdessen. Er mochte jetzt keine Vorträge halten, denn er war ebenfalls müde – zu müde dazu jedenfalls. „Wir reisen mit Senatorin Amidala, und eine Dame sollte man nicht unnötig warten lassen."

Anakin nickte wortlos, er schien gar nicht richtig zugehört zu haben. Obi-Wan hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm so schlecht gehen würde, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Ausmass. Vorhin, in seinem Krankenzimmer, hatte der Padawan alles in allem noch einen recht munteren Eindruck gemacht. Wenn Obi-Wan früher bewusst gewesen wäre, wie die Dinge lagen, hätte er sich beizeiten darum gekümmert, dass ihnen für den Rückflug ein Medi-Droide zur Seite stand.

Sie setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. Der Jedi war versucht, seinem Schüler den Arm um die Schultern zu legen und ihn die paar Schritte zum Speeder zu stützen, von dessen Cockpit aus die beiden Soldaten ihnen bereits erwartungsvoll entgegensahen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Anakin hätte ihm diese fürsorgliche Geste vermutlich übel genommen.

Sie bestiegen den Speeder und liessen sich auf den rückwertigen Sitzen nieder. _Endlich nach Hause!, _dachte Obi-Wan erleichtert, als sie los flogen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, von diesem trostlosen Brocken aus Fels, Staub und Sand – diesem Massengrab – weg zu kommen. Das Ungleichgewicht in der Macht war hier deutlich wahrzunehmen und machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Dennoch vertraute er fest darauf, dass sich alles finden und zum Besseren wenden würde, wenn sie erst einmal von hier fort waren …

Der Transfer dauerte nur wenige Minuten. Obi-Wan entging dabei nicht, wie sein Padawan, trotz seiner gegenwärtigen Erschöpfung, die zwei Klone sehr eingehend betrachtete, und musste sich eingestehen, dass auch ihn, diese Vielzahl an absolut identischen Gesichtern nach wie vor verblüffte und, in gewisser Weise, faszinierte.

Der Speeder stoppte in der Nähe der herabgelassenen Rampe der prachtvollen Jacht, deren Aussenhülle im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne rot und golden erglühte. Senatorin Amidala, in einem sehr engen – und auch sehr bauchfreien - Kleid, sowie vier weisse Klon-Trooper, ein Protokoll-, und zwei Astromech-Droiden – von denen einer zweifelsfrei R2-D2 war – standen in einer Reihe daneben.

Obi-Wan stieg aus, während Anakin neben ihm noch für einen kurzen Moment zögerte und etwas verwirrt auf das kunterbunt zusammengewürfelte Empfangskomitee starrte, das sich ihnen hier präsentierte. Doch dann stieg auch er langsam und ungelenk aus, und das Gefährt flitzte davon.

Die Senatorin war bereits auf sie zugeeilt. „Ich danke Euch, Meister Kenobi, dass Ihr es doch noch einrichten konntet", begrüsste sie diesen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, bevor sie Anakin umarmte. Obi-Wan registrierte, dass es eine kurze, aber herzliche Umarmung war. Nachdem sich Amidala im Hangar derart stürmisch an Anakins Hals geworfen hatte, hatten bei Obi-Wan sämtliche Alarmglocken losgeschrillt. Doch diese Solidaritäts-Bekundung jetzt war eher von harmloser Natur …

„Geht's dir gut?", hörte er die Senatorin leise fragen und beobachtete, wie sie seinen Padawan teilnahmsvoll musterte. Sie musste sich wirklich grosse Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben.

Anakin nickte bloss und wich dann überraschend schnell ihrem Blick aus, als wäre es ihm das Ganze unangenehm.

„Oh, Master Anakin, ich bin ja so froh, dass Ihr wieder da seid." Der recht ramponiert aussehende Protokolldroide, der neben R2-D2 gestanden hatte, kam mit diesem im Schlepptau heran.

Der kleine Astromechdroide flötete eine recht bekümmert klingende Tonfolge.

„R2-D2 und ich möchten natürlich auch unser aufrichtiges Mitgefühl darüber bekunden, dass Ihr so schwer beschädigt worden seid. Und wir versichern Euch, dass Ihr gerne über uns und unsere Ersatzteile verfügen könnt, sollte es bei der Lieferung des Mechno-Armes irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten geben."

_Mechno-Arm?, _dachte Obi-Wan irritiert. Es war nicht geplant, dass Anakin einen solchen erhalten würde. Soviel er wusste, war das bei den Jedi nicht üblich – nicht mehr … schon lange nicht mehr … Er sah, wie sich sein Schüler ein verkrampftes Lächeln abrang, dem Droiden matt aber freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und der Senatorin langsam zur Rampe folgte. Sie hakte sich an seinem heilen Arm unter und führte ihn daran sanft aber bestimmt an Bord, was dieser ergeben mit sich geschehen liess.

„Hallo? Wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist C-3PO, Roboter-Mensch-Kontakter. Ihr müsst demnach Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Anakins Jedi-Meister sein. Ich habe ja schon so viel von Euch gehört. Ich bin ausserordentlich erfreut, Euch endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen."

„Ja, auch sehr erfreut", murmelte Obi-Wan leicht befremdet und folgte den anderen. Wenn jemand behauptete, er hätte schon viel von einem gehört, dann war dies oft kein gutes Zeichen, denn es bedeutete, _dass _über einen geredet wurde – im Guten wie im Schlechten. Und was _insbesondere Anakin_ mit seinem hoffnungslosen, wenn zuweilen auch durchaus unterhaltsamen Hang zu Übertreibungen und Ausschmückungen diesem Droiden über seinen Mentor erzählt haben mochte, konnte der sich lebhaft vorstellen – er vermied es jedoch lieber …

Es musste wohl ein kleiner Wink der Macht gewesen sein, der den Jedi den Kopf wenden, seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz vom Droiden abschweifen liess, und auf die beiden Klon-Soldaten, welche die Nachhut bildeten, lenkte. Die Breite des Grinsens im Gesicht des einen hatte wahrhaft Seltenheitswert. Jedoch bevor Obi-Wan diesen fragen konnte, was denn der Anlass für seinen plötzlichen kleinen Heiterkeitsausbruch sei, hatte sich der Mann bereits wieder gefangen und den Jedi mit einem teils entschuldigenden, teils mitleidigen Blick bedacht.

Dieser schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. Nach einer Schlacht versuchte jeder auf seine Weise mit dem Erlebten fertig zu werden, das lag in der menschlichen Natur und schien auch bei diesen Klonen, aller angezüchteten Disziplin zum Trotze, nicht anders zu sein, als bei auf natürlichem Wege gezeugten Individuen.

„Wart Ihr dabei, als Master Anakins Arm zerstört wurde?", wollte C-3PO, der eilig hinter Obi-Wan her getrippelt kam, wissen. „Ich muss Euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er mein Erbauer ist und alles, was ihm widerfährt, natürlich auch von grösstem Interesse für mich ist."

_Ach du Schande!,_ dachte Obi-Wan. Wenn sein Schüler tatsächlich diesen Droiden zusammengebastelt hatte, dann bedeutete das, dass er ihm gehörte. Anakin hatte ihm nicht nur einmal erzählt, dass er damals, vor zehn Jahren, bevor er in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen wurde, dabei gewesen war, einen Droiden zu bauen, den er unfertig auf Tatooine zurücklassen musste. Hatte er etwa vor, _den_ _da_ mit in den Tempel zu nehmen?

„Meister Kenobi …" Er fühlte, wie ihm der Droide zögernd auf die Schulter tippte.

„Ja, ich war dabei", entgegnete Obi-Wan wenig angetan. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnert zu werden.

R2-D2 trillerte ungeduldig.

„Es ist einfach furchtbar, wenn einem Körperteile abgetrennt werden, nicht nur für eine organische Lebensform, wie Ihr eine seid, meine ich… Für uns Droiden ist das gleichermassen ein sehr traumatisches Erlebnis. Ich habe eben erst kürzlich meinen Kopf verloren. Es war entsetzlich…" Er unterbrach sich selbst, um empört auf das, was der kleine Astromechdroide tutete, zu antworten: „Das war doch nicht meine Schuld, das war ein Unfall!"

R2-D2 pfiff erneut etwas, während der Soldat hinter Obi-Wan ein trockenes Hüsteln vortäuschte.

„Ich bin nicht peinlich! Ich wollte lediglich …"

Obi-Wan hörte bewusst weg und humpelte schneller, um den Droiden abzuschütteln, und um zu seinem Padawan und der Senatorin aufzuschliessen. Diese blecherne Nervensäge hier redete ihm eindeutig zu viel. _Nur über meine Leiche,_ schwor er sich, _nur__ über meine Leiche kommt mir dieses Ding da in den Tempel!_

Die junge Senatorin führte sie in eine grosse, luxuriös ausgestattete Kabine im Bug des Schiffes, und Obi-Wan setzte sich dankbar neben Anakin auf die bequem gepolsterte Bank, die beidseits des ovalen Raumes an der Wand entlang führte.

„Bitte verfügt über alles, wie es Euch beliebt. Benutzt das Bett, wenn Ihr Euch ausruhen möchtet, es soll Euch an nichts fehlen. Ihr seid meine Gäste", versicherte Amidala und stellte ein Tablett mit einem kleinen Imbiss neben sie auf die Bank. „Bitte bedient Euch. Ich kann Euch im Augenblick leider keine Gesellschaft leisten. Wir haben bereits die Starterlaubnis erhalten und werden in Kürze abheben. Ich bin auf der Brücke, bis wir im Hyperraum sind, doch Anakin kennt sich hier aus."

„Ich danke Euch, M'Lady", erwiderte Obi-Wan, schubste seinen Padawan schwach mit der Stiefelspitze an, damit dieser gefälligst den Mund auftat, und sich seinerseits für die erwiesene Gastfreundschaft bedankte, doch dieser schien mit seinen Gedanken gerade um Lichtjahre entfernt zu sein, was auch der Senatorin auffiel.

Sie schwieg einen Moment und musterte den jungen Jedi mit besorgter Miene. „Bis später", verabschiedete sie sich dann und ging – nein, sie _schwebte _–engelsgleich_ -_–hinaus. Die meisten anderen Frauen hätten in diesem Kleid, das doch recht viel Einblick gestattete, wohl ziemlich billig gewirkt. Die Senatorin von Naboo hingegen sah darin einfach nur hinreissend aus. Es war durchaus interessant zu beobachten, wie Anakin in diesem Moment aus seiner Lethargie erwachte und ihr wie hypnotisiert hinterher starrte.

Dieses kleine _Lebenszeichen_ seines Schülers war für Obi-Wan gleichermassen erlösend wie auch beunruhigend. _Vielleicht sollte sie einmal jemand fragen, ob ihr klar ist, was sie einem Mann – ob Jedi oder nicht _–_ antut, wenn sie solche Kleider trägt, _dachte er und raunte zu seinem Schützling hinüber: „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass es dir doch schon wieder so gut geht, dass du die atemberaubende, wenn auch etwas zerkratzte, Rückseite von Senatorin Amidala so gründlich in Augenschein zu nehmen vermagst, mein junger Schüler."

Der Angesprochene warf ihm einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick zu. Er wurde nicht einmal rot. Eine Weile schwieg er, bevor er unerwartet sagte: „Die Soldaten sind Klone, nicht wahr?"

Obi-Wan, von diesem plötzlichen Themawechsel etwas überrumpelt, blieb nichts weiter übrig, als beipflichtend zu nicken. Ihm wurde mit Bestürzung bewusst, dass er in der Hitze des Gefechtes vergessen hatte, seinem Padawan gegenüber dieses kleine, aber überaus wichtige Detail zu erwähnen. Es war ihm einfach untergegangen … Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Anakin dies wüsste, wie all die anderen Jedi auch. Im Nachhinein musste er sich nun die unangenehme Frage stellen, _woher _er es hätte wissen sollen. Er hatte die Botschaft, die sein Meister von Kamino aus nach Coruscant übermittelt hatte, nicht gesehen, lediglich diejenige von Geonosis, und auch das nur, weil er sie hatte weiterleiten müssen! Nicht auszudenken, wenn Anakin vorhin, in dem falschen Glauben er hätte Jango Fett vor sich, das Lichtschwert gezogen hätte. Kein Wunder hatte der Padawan diese Männer so angestarrt! _Du wirst nachlässig, alter Narr!,_ schalt er sich. _Das hätte dir nicht passieren dürfen!_

Obi-Wan gelobte im Stillen, er würde es wieder gut machen. Er würde Anakin alles erzählen, was er auf Kamino gesehen und erfahren hatte, jede noch so kleine Einzelheit … Das war er seinem Padawan schuldig!


	13. Chapter 13

_**INTERMEZZO AUF DER BRÜCKE **__(1. Teil)_

13:05:23 ARS, Geonosis, Im'Gi-Delta (am Fusse der Im'G'Twe-Hügelkette), Nubian-Jacht, 1418CcT

„Achtung, Besuch auf sechs Uhr", warnte CT-2768/3675 alias Ché inmitten der allgemeinen, letzten Startvorbereitungen über den gesicherten Kanal des Helm-Komlinks. L-Vis' Kopf, sowie die der anderen beiden Klone, fuhren gleichzeitig in Richtung Turbolift herum. „Ich dachte wirklich, wir wären ihn los", bemerkte der Pilot leicht resigniert, während C-3PO zielsicher auf sie zuhielt.

„Träum weiter, Bruder!", meinte Aiwha lakonisch und beugte sich – volle Konzentration heuchelnd – noch etwas mehr über den Schirm der Navigations-Station, während Fourteen ganz plötzlich ein interessantes Detail an der Schubkontrolle entdeckte, zu dessen genauerer Untersuchung er unter die Copiloten-Konsole kriechen musste, und Ché spontan einfiel, dass er sich bis jetzt noch viel zu wenig für die leuchtenden Schalter über seinem Kopf interessiert hatte.

Indessen hatte sich L-Vis fluchtartig zur Notcomscanstation begeben, deren Anzeigen dort ganz dringend seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Kurzum: Jeder von ihnen versuchte just in diesem Moment wirklich krampfhaft so beschäftigt wie nur irgend möglich auszusehen.

Das hatte seine Gründe: Sie hatten C-3PO für einen guten Teil der Nacht am Hals gehabt und sich endlose Vorträge über allgemeine Verhaltensregeln und die sogenannte Etikette anhören müssen. L-Vis wunderte sich auch jetzt noch, wie eine an sich so auf Logik programmierte künstliche Intelligenz wie dieser Droide, zeitweise derartige Ungereimtheiten von sich hatte geben können. Dies bezog sich insbesondere auf seine Unsitte, sie zu belauschen, indem er sich ungefragt einfach in die Frequenzen, über welche die Klone für gewöhnlich untereinander kommunizierten, einzuklinken pflegte, um das Gehörte dann gnadenlos zu kommentieren, und das, wo er Minuten zuvor noch über Worte wie _Pietät_, _Diskretion _und _Privatsphäre_ referiert hatte. Dies hatte die Männer recht schnell dazu veranlasst, auf abhörsichere Kanäle auszuweichen.

Freilich war nicht alles, was der Protokolldroide von sich gegeben hatte, blanker Unsinn gewesen. Das eine oder andere hatte durchaus Hand und Fuss gehabt. Doch die Ausführungen des Droiden waren ineffizient, denn er hatte den lästigen Hang sich zu verzetteln, abzuschweifen, und sich in unwichtigen Nebensächlichkeiten zu verlieren, was die Geduld seines Gegenübers auf eine harte Probe stellte. Dabei hatte man ihm, CT-4955/5339, alias L-Vis, und seinen Klon-Brüdern Geduld eingebläut – Tag für Tag ... Doch es bestand ein wesentlicher Unterschied zwischen Wache schieben, unter Beschuss in einem Schützengraben auszuharren, und sich die Ergüsse dieses Blecheimers anzuhören. Und auch die Gehirnwellen modulierte Paukerei von Taktik-Theorien in den Lern-Sälen auf Kamino war im Gegensatz dazu ein Spaziergang gewesen. L-Vis gehörte zur Infanterie, und somit fürchteten er sich weniger davor, sich einer bewaffneten Auseinandersetzung zu stellen, als schlicht und ergreifend zu Tode gequasselt zu werden. Er und die Seinen waren dazu ausgebildet worden, vor der Schlacht den flammenden Motivationsreden ihrer künftigen Jedi-Generäle zu lauschen und nicht dem Gefasel einer schon recht in die Jahre gekommenen kybernetischen Einheit, die von sich selbst ja sogar zugab, nicht gut im Geschichten erzählen zu sein. L-Vis kannte sich mit Droiden im Allgemeinen nicht sonderlich gut aus – ausser wie man sie _plattmachte._ Doch um zu bemerken, dass im Verbo-Hirn von diesem Modell hier etwas nicht so ganz _rund _zu laufen schien, musste man auch kein Fachmann sein.

„Meine Herren ..." der Droide war in der Mitte der Brücke stehen geblieben und sah sich aufmerksam und suchend um. „Oh ... nun ... wie ich sehe, haben die Herren gerade zu tun ...", stellte er schliesslich fest. Er wartete noch eine Weile, ob sich nicht jemand erbarmte und ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte, doch als weiterhin niemand bereit war, sich zu opfern, zog er von dannen.

„General Kenobi hat mir vorhin richtig leid …", begann Fourteen, immer noch auf allen Vieren, nachdem C-3PO achtern in Richtung der kleinen Kombüse verschwunden war.

„Ja, es war nicht zu übersehen, _Soldat",_ schnitt ihm Aiwha missbilligend das Wort ab. Der Gemassregelte verstand den Seitenhieb und behielt den Rest seiner Meinung für sich.

„Ich frage mich, wie Kenobi ihn so schnell wieder abschütteln konnte", sinnierte Ché.

„Vielleicht hat er ihn in die Kombüse geschickt." meinte L-Vis leichthin, während sich Fourteen in seinen Copiloten-Sessel zurücksetzte und das Datapad mit der Startcheckliste wieder zur Hand nahm.

„Interessanter Ansatz ..." kam es mit leisem Spott von Aiwha.

„Ich würd' ihn gerne plattmachen.", meinte Fourteen, welcher von allen vier Klonen die grösste Abneigung gegen C-3PO zu haben schien. „Den Droiden, meine ich ...", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er bemerkte, dass man seine Wortwahl auch hätte missverstehen können.

„Untersteh dich!"

Doch ihr Gespräch verstummte augenblicklich, als sich vom Turbolift her die klackernden Schritte von hochhackigen Schuhen näherten, welche das Eintreffen von Senatorin Amidala auf der Brücke ankündigten.

„Auf nach Coruscant!", freute sich Ché noch, bevor die vier Klone ihre Helme absetzten, stramm standen und beflissen salutierten. Endlich ging es los!


	14. Chapter 14

_**DIE LUFTSCHLEUSE**_

13:05:23 ARS, _Corellian-Run_ Hyperraumroute (irgendwo im Arkanis-Sektor), Nubian-Jacht, 1530 CcT

Der Konvoi verbrachte mehr als eine Stunde im erweiterten Orbit um Geonosis, bevor die Schiffe letztendlich gemeinsam in den Hyperraum sprangen.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie war froh, die Brücke verlassen zu können, obschon sich zwischenzeitlich ihre anfängliche Antipathie gegen ihre Klon-Begleitung weitgehend gelegt hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie überraschend gut mit den Männern zurecht kam, und bis auf diesen höchst unerfreulichen Zwischenfall mit _Mr Bacta-Pflaster_ in ihrer Kabine war es zu keinen weiteren _Vorkommnissen _mehr gekommen. Die vier begegneten ihr mit freundlicher Distanziertheit und erledigten souverän ihre Aufgaben, was die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen überaus angenehm gestaltete. Zu Padmés Verwunderung schien sich C-3PO auf geradezu rührende Weise zu ihnen hingezogen zu fühlen. Er hatte die Soldaten zuweilen richtiggehend belagert und die junge Senatorin hatte ihn schon beinahe von ihnen wegzerren müssen, damit er ihr beim Aufräumen des Schiffs, insbesondere beim wieder Herrichten der königlichen Luxuskabine half. Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Droiden nicht. Er wirkte reichlich konfus – noch konfuser als sonst ... Doch Padmé konnte sich jetzt nicht mit seinen seltsamen Grillen beschäftigen. Viel zu lange hatte sie ihre beiden Gäste vernachlässigt und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, zu ihnen zu kommen. Sie musste wissen, wie es Anakin ging. Er hatte schlecht ausgesehen, vorhin ...

Die Kabinentür glitt vor ihr auf. Obi-Wan hatte es sich an Backbord auf der Bank einigermassen bequem gemacht und schien eingenickt zu sein. Von Anakin allerdings fehlte jede Spur.

Padmé betrachtete eine Weile ratlos den schlafenden Jedi. Sie hatte ihm hierfür doch _ausdrücklich_ das Bett angeboten. Es war gross genug, um sowohl Meister als auch Padawan ausreichend Platz zu bieten. Nachdem, was Anakin ihr so alles über die gemeinsamen, teilweise haarsträubenden, Missionen mit Obi-Wan erzählt hatte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass auch nur einer von beiden in der Hinsicht zimperlich gewesen wären. Oder vielleicht doch? War ihr Vorschlag _unangebracht _gewesen? Hätte sie Anakin eventuell gleich nach oben in die Koje der Crew-Kabine verfrachten sollen?

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, holte den Überwurf vom Bett und breitete ihn über dem friedlich schlummernden Jedi aus. Dann begab sie sich auf gut Glück in Richtung Luftschleuse, wo sie dessen Padawan vermutete. Dieses Schiff mass in der Länge nicht einmal fünfzig Standard-Meter. Falls Anakin nicht dort war, gab es nicht mehr allzu viele Möglichkeiten, wo er sonst noch hätte stecken können. Sie wollte endlich wieder bei ihm sein, mit ihm reden, ihn berühren, umarmen, küssen und trösten – einfach all das nachholen, was ihnen beiden in den letzten Stunden alles verwehrt geblieben war … Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Was sie gerade tat und dachte war gefährlich, insbesondere für den Mann, den sie liebte. Doch da dessen Meister gerade im Land der Träume weilte, glaubte sie, das riskieren zu können. Es gab ohnehin kein Zurück. In jenem Moment, als sie im Angesicht des Todes Anakin ihre Liebe gestanden hatte, hatte sich ihr diese Option ein für alle Mal verschlossen. Doch das spielte inzwischen ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Sie liebte ihn und daher _wollte _sie auchgar nicht mehr zurück.

Anakin hielt sich tatsächlich in der Luftschleuse auf. Er sass mit gekreuzten Beinen, den Rücken dem Bug zugewandt, auf dem Fussboden vor der eingezogenen Einstiegsrampe. Obwohl das Schiff mit nahezu voller Leistung flog, war es hier in der Schleuse beinahe still. Er wandte nur kurz den Kopf, als sie neben ihn trat, blieb jedoch sitzen.

„Hallo, Anakin", grüsste sie ihn leise.

„Hallo", brummte er.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ein Stück Flimsi-Folie, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte und nun eilig unter dem Revers seiner Tunika verschwinden liess. „Hier steckst du also …"

Er nickte, ohne sie anzusehen. Der dunkle Schatten, welchen die braune Kapuze seiner Robe auf sein immer noch sehr blasses Gesicht warf, liess ihn um Jahre älter wirken. Er hatte sich hierher zurückgezogen, verkrochen wie ein verwundetes Tier, um in aller Stille seine Wunden lecken zu können. Sie hätte ihn jetzt gerne einfach umarmt, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war, doch sie scheute sich davor. Verwundete Tiere hatten die Angewohnheit um sich zu beissen, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kam ... Padmé schämte sich für diesen heimlichen und recht taktlosen Vergleich. Nein, ein Tier hätte sich wohl besser versteckt, es hätte sich hierfür bis in die allerletzte und finsterste Ecke dieser Jacht geschleppt. Doch Anakinlegte es möglicherweise darauf an, gefunden zu werden.

„Ein recht ungewöhnlicher Ort, um zu meditieren, findest du nicht?"

Er hob schwach die Schultern. „Ich kann überall meditieren und mir gefällt es hier eigentlich ganz gut", gab er zur Antwort. „Diese staubigen Fussabdrücke da, auf dem dunklen Untergrund der Rampe; sie sind irgendwie ... _inspirierend." _

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Glänzend ..."

„Hast du Schmerzen?" Sie bedauerte diesen Satz, kaum dass sie ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Im Grunde hatte sie Anakin das gar nicht fragen wollen, denn ihm war von Weitem anzusehen, dass es ihm gegenwärtig alles andere als _glänzend_ ging. Es war nur ein verzagter Versuch ihrerseits gewesen, die ohnehin stockende Konversation einigermassen am Laufen zu halten.

„Nur wenn ich lache!", knurrte er gereizt. Es klang wie: _Lass mich einfach in Frieden!_

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Kehle zusammenzog. „Das ist sehr bedauerlich, denn unglücklicherweise mag ich es, wenn du lachst ..." Eine erste, heisse Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange und dann noch eine zweite über die andere. Padmé wischte sie eilig fort, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass sie damit lediglich Platz für neue schuf.

Ihr entging nicht, wie er sie kurz ansah, offenkundig eine Bemerkung auf den Lippen, doch er schien es sich plötzlich doch wieder anders überlegt zu haben und schwieg. Dafür erhob er sich, langsamer als üblich und dennoch behänder, als sie es von ihm, in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand, erwartet hatte. Er wandte sich in die Richtung des Durchgangs zum Mittschiff, wollte ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach die Schleuse verlassen.

Hastig sprang Padmé auf und stellte sich zwischen den jungen Jedi und das Schott. Er machte einen leicht schwankenden Schritt zur Seite, um an ihr vorbei zu kommen, doch sie versperrte ihm beharrlich den Weg. Sie würde ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen, auf keinen Fall! „Wo willst du hin?"

Anakin antwortete nicht. Sekundenlang stand er nur da, während er unschlüssig zwischen ihr und der Doppeltür hin und her blickte.

„Ich habe dich gesucht", eröffnete sie ihm und bemühte sich, trotz der Tränen ihre Stimme ruhig und fest klingen zu lassen. „Könnte es sein, dass du dich vor mir versteckst?" Sie griff nach dem grob gewobenen Tuch seiner Kapuze und streifte sie vorsichtig zurück. Sie wollte ihm in die Augen sehen, um sich besser auf ihn einstellen zu können.

Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ist es nicht eher so, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst?", wollte er vorwurfsvoll wissen.

„Ich gehe dir nicht aus dem Weg, Ani", versicherte sie und wollte ihm das zerzauste Haar glattstreichen.

Er schob ihre Hand rigoros zur Seite. „Warum weinst du?", fragte er. „Der einzige, der hier _wirklich_ Grund zum Heulen hat, bin ja wohl _ich!" _

Ja, warum weinte sie? Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf entgegnen sollte. Möglicherweise, weil ihr gerade schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass im Grunde alles ihre Schuld war. Schliesslich war _sie_ es gewesen, die Anakin nach Geonosis geschleppt hatte ...

Er blähte missmutig die Backen auf und stiess zischend die Luft aus. „Hast du das, was du mir auf dem Weg in die Arena erzählt hast, schon alles wieder vergessen?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", wisperte sie erstickt.

Seine Augen musterten sie abschätzend von oben bis unten. „Es gibt Leute, die _Krüppel _abstossend finden ...", meinte er nur.

„Anakin!" ihr fassungsloser Aufschrei gellte durch die Schleuse. Wie konnte er ihr nur so etwas unterstellen? Wie konnte er an ihrer Liebe zu ihm zweifeln? Sie hätte ihn ohrfeigen können, einfach um ihn wieder zur Räson zu bringen. Es tat weh, ihn in so verächtlicher Manier über seine Person reden zu hören. Sein Selbstvertrauen hatte er bereits auf Tatooine verloren. Und jetzt sah es ganz danach aus, als hätte er in diesem Hangar auf Geonosis, zusammen mit seinem Arm, auch noch den letzten Rest seiner Selbstachtung zurückgelassen.

Sie wollte ihn am Robenärmel packen, doch er entzog sich ihr, als er abrupt auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und dann auf der eingezogenen Rampe davon ging. Padmé folgte ihm nicht. Sie war von seinen Anschuldigungen immer noch wie vor den Kopf gestossen und sah ihm bloss bestürzt hinterher, wie er ganz nach hinten schritt, bis zur Wand, welche die Schleuse vom eigentlichen Heck trennte, wo er zwangsläufig jäh zum Stehen kam. Für einen Atemzug oder zwei herrschte angespannte Stille, dann schlug er aufgebracht mit der Faust gegen die beige Verkleidung. Glücklicherweise lag hier kein Werkzeug herum, das er durch die Gegend hätte werfen können, um so seinem aufgestauten Kummer und Ärger Luft zu machen. Padmé fragte sich bange, wie lange es diesmal dauern würde, bis er zusammenbrach. Auf bedrückende Art und Weise fühlte sie sich eben wieder zurückversetzt, in die Garage der Familie Lars auf Tatooine ... Bei Shiraya, sie hatte sich ihr Wiedersehen mit ihm etwas anders, etwas _friedvoller,_ ausgemalt.

Doch Anakin brach nicht zusammen. Nach diesem kurzen Aufbrausen stand er einfach nur da, mit hängenden Schultern, und starrte stumm die von ihm misshandelte Wand an.

„Ani?", wagte Padmé schliesslich zu fragen, als sie sein nervenaufreibendes Schweigen nicht mehr ertrug und machte einen zögernden Schritt in seine Richtung.

Er wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Du sagtest, du liebst mich", erklang seine Stimme dumpf und erbittert vom hinteren Ende des Raumes, „Weisst du noch?"

Sie nickte und tat einen zweiten Schritt.

„Du sagtest, _du liebst_ _mich",_ wiederholte er kaum hörbar und sah ihr zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder direkt in die Augen. „Wo warst du? Ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet und du bist nicht gekommen. Ich bin in diesem verdammten Lazarett tausend Tode gestorben. Ich hätte dich so sehr gebraucht – aber du warst nicht da. _Wo warst du?"_

„Es tut mir leid..." Sie eilte die letzten paar Schritte zu ihm hinüber. "Sie liessen mich nicht zu dir. Sie haben dich sofort nach unserer Ankunft fortgebracht ...", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären und erkannte im gleichen Augenblick, wie armselig das in seinen Ohren klingen musste, wie einfallslos, wie schäbig ... Und trotzdem benutzte sie diese billige Floskel gleich noch einmal: „Es tut mir so leid, Ani." Vorsichtig schlang sie ihm die Arme um den Hals. Er roch intensiv und unverkennbar nach Bacta. Sie hatte gestern, an Bord des Kanonenbootes, aus dem Augenwinkel den Medi-Droiden die grosse, nässende Wunde auf seiner Brust versorgen sehen. Padmé wollte dem jungen Jedi mit einer allfälligen ungestümen Umarmung nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen, als er ohnehin schon hatte.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen geöffnet habe, habe ich gehofft, in deine sehen zu dürfen", flüsterte es dicht an ihrem Ohr, „und jedes Mal …" Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Ani ...", wiederholte sie beschämt und blickte unglücklich zu ihm auf. „Ich hatte Angst, dass Obi-Wan etwas bemerkt, oder Meister Yoda ..."

„Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder ..."

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schloss die Augen, weil erneut Tränen in ihnen brannten. Sie verstand, dass sie ihn ungewollt wirklich hart getroffen hatte, und auch warum er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, sie hätte sich von ihm abgewandt und ihn im Stich gelassen, doch was hätte sie denn tun sollen? Ihn verraten, indem sie in einer sentimentalen Aufwallung seine Berufung gefährdete und somit alles, worauf er die vergangenen zehn Jahre hingearbeitet hatte, vernichtete? „Ich liebe dich, Anakin Skywalker von Tatooine", beschwor sie ihm eindringlich, „was immer auch kommen mag ... Ich liebe dich, vergiss das niemals."

Sie fühlte, wie er ihre Umarmung erwiderte. Zunächst etwas zögernd, dann aber fester. So fest, wie seine Verletzungen es zuliessen. „Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst für immer auf und davon", gestand er.

„Ich war in meinen Gedanken ständig bei dir. Ich habe mir so entsetzliche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sie wischte sich umständlich die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich weiss", erwiderte er und sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Vergib mir, ich hätte nicht eine Sekunde an dir zweifeln dürfen." Sein Atem streifte ihre immer noch feuchte Wange, als sein Gesicht noch etwas näher kam. „Ich habe dich vermisst ... mein Engel ..." Seine Lippen berührten vorsichtig die ihren.

Selbst dieser schüchterne, sie um Verzeihung anflehende Kuss schmeckte nach Bacta. Padmé versuchte, die eklige Süsse so gut es ging zu ignorieren; sie hatten sich wieder, endlich – das war alles, was im Augenblick zählte! Vorsichtig schmiegte sie sich noch etwas enger an ihn. Sie konnte sein Herz fühlen, das genau so wild wie ihr eigenes in seiner Brust schlug. Jeden Moment hätte jemand durch die Tür kommen und sie entdecken können, das wussten sie beide. Und dennoch konnten sie jetzt unmöglich voneinander lassen. Nach all dem Schrecken, den sie auf Geonosis erlebt hatten, fanden sie nun Trost und Vergebung in den innigen Umarmungen und zärtlichen Küssen des anderen.

Dieser gestohlene Moment dauerte viel zu kurz. Das diskrete Summen von Anakins Komlink riss sie schlagartig aus ihrer schönen Illusion, die sie eine Weile lang hatte glauben lassen, die beiden einzigen Geschöpfe im Universum zu sein. Unbarmherzig liess es sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.

„Nicht doch, Obi-Wan", murrte der Padawan unwillig, „nicht jetzt ..."

„Denkst du, er ahnt etwas?", fragte Padmé erschrocken.

„Ich weiss nicht ... Ich hoffe nicht." Er hob die Schultern und verzog sogleich gequält den Mund. „Ich muss gehen."

Sie nickte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zur Tür und küssten sich noch einmal zum Abschied. „Ich kann dich nicht einmal richtig umarmen ...", murmelte er düster.

„Das macht nichts", versicherte Padmé ihm sogleich.

Er runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn, starrte einen kleinen Moment gedankenverloren an seiner rechten Körperhälfte hinab. „Ich dachte immer; so etwas passiert nur den anderen ..."

„Ani ...", seufzte sie leise, strich ihm ratlos über die Wange und wünschte sich, sie hätte auf diese verhärmte Anmerkung eine Antwort gewusst, die ihm wirklich weiterhalf.

Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, und ein schwaches, aber dankbares Lächeln mogelte sich auf seine bleichen Lippen. Damit wandte er sich um und ging.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ani", erwiderte sie und sah ihm nach, bevor sich die Doppeltür zum Mittschiff hinter ihm schloss. Sie fühlte diesen leichten Stich in ihrer Brust. _Nur wenn ich lache,_ hatte er vorhin gesagt – und sie damit zum Weinen gebracht.

Sie wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich sicher war, dass Anakin den Korridor passiert und die königliche Kabine erreicht hatte. Daraufhin verliess auch sie die Luftschleuse und begab sich auf direktem Wege zum Turbolift, der sie aufs Oberdeck bringen würde.


End file.
